Las Crónicas De Un Hermoso Arco Iris II: sueños y Lagrimas
by Sangre De Rainbow
Summary: Después de haber enfrentado desafíos, que no cualquiera podría superar, y haber ganado su lugar en equestria, a Enllel le queda mucho por vivir, tanto buenas como malas, y los nuevos retos serán mas duros e impredecibles que nunca.
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos y Heridas

**Buenas a todos de nuevo mis amigos, después de que les gutara mi fic y me dijera que si hiciera la secuela, aquí se las traigo y espero que les guste, ya que sucederán muchas cosas. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo, que es la secuela de mi primer fic, para los nuevo lectores se los recomiendo, saludos.**

LAS CRONICAS DE UN HERMOSO ARCO IRIS II:

SUEÑOS Y LÁGRIMAS JUNTO AL ARCO IRIS

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos y Heridas**

Han sucedido tantas cosas a lo largo de mi viaje, cosas buenas, cosas malas, algunas que llenaban mi corazón de felicidad y esperanza, y otras que los destrozaban por completo y solo lo llenaban de odio y tristeza.

Mi viaje había comenzado en un día lluvioso, hace ya varios años, nunca espere encontrarme al amor de mi vida ese día, y mucho menos lo que había sucedido en ese mismo día. Recordarlo sigue lastimando mi corazón, pero es algo inevitable que tengo que recordar. En ese día, conocí a Rainbow Dash, que desafortunadamente tuve un accidente que le provocó heridas graves, al estar cerda de allí pude ayudarla y tratar sus heridas, tuve que cargarla muchos kilómetros hasta llegar a Ponyville, y eso fue el principio de nuestra amistad y la unión de nuestros caminos hacia un futuro inesperado.

Un día cuando sus amigas llegaron a visitarla, para ver cómo se encontraba, y vieron que ella seguía dormida y con las heridas en sus espalda, verla así las había desanimado, pero cuando una de la enfermeras, que se encargaba de chequearla, les conto sobre lo que sucedió, ella de inmediato quisieron darme las gracias y ese fue el comienzo de otras amistades, aunque con Dashie era diferente, yo tenía sentimientos mucho más profundos por ella, pero que no los podía expresar así de la nada y en ese momento eran algo confusos, pero el tiempo se encargó de arreglar eso y el destino hizo su parte, aunque en algunas ocasiones fue demasiado.

Después de unos dos días de haber llegado a Equestria, y haber ayudado a Rainbow, Salí del hospital, con muchas ganas de quedarme con ella y hacerle compañía, pero tenía algo en mente que le quería dar, algo como un obsequio. Salí de Ponyville, por varios días, mientras un herrero junto con su esposa, me ayudaron a hacer el obsequio que quería para Dashie, y ellos era muy amables y por un momento, llegue a considerarlos como mi familia. Había pasado casi dos semana desde que había llegado a su casa, y el regalo que le tenía preparado a Dashie, lo había terminado, y me fui con una cálida despedida, aunque los extrañaría sabía que no sería la última vez que los vería.

Camine por unas horas, hasta que llegue de nuevo hasta Ponyville, y al entrar en el pueblo me dirigí al hospital, para poder reencontrarme con Dashie, y aunque al llegar ella no estaba allí, pero por suerte ella le había dicho a la enfermera donde encontrarla, y Salí en su búsqueda, siguiendo las indicaciones que la enfermera me había dado. Al llegar al lugar donde ella estaba, que era un pequeño lago a las afueras de Ponyville, la vi durmiendo en una silla reclinable, con su espalda y alas vendadas junto con sus patas delanteras. Me daba mucha tristeza el verla con esas heridas, pero me alegraba que al menos ya no corriera ningún tipo de peligro y que con el tiempo se recuperara con lentitud. La veía dormir, y me coloque contra un árbol, que estaba casi al lado de ella, y fui cerrando mis ojos con lentitud hasta quedarme dormido, pero antes de hacer esto le había dado su regalo, que para mí era muy especial pero en ese momento no sabía si le gustaría.

Pasaron unas pocas horas, y estaba despertando, con el suave toque de Dashie en mi brazo, al mirar su cara algunos sentimientos que llevaba muy adentro surgieron de la nada, ver su ternura y belleza no la podía comprar con nada, me daba mucha alegría verla directo a sus hermosos ojos, y después de un pequeño tiempo de vernos comenzamos a hablar y ya tenía bien en claro mis sentimientos por ella, pero no sabía lo que sentía ella por mí.

El tiempo fue pasando, con cierta rapidez, un día ella recibió una carta en la que decía que había sido admitida en los wonderbolts, y debía ir a entrenar por un año, yo quería estar con ella pero debía quedarme en Ponyville. Después de despedirme de ella, que hay deje algo en claro, y era que yo la quería, aunque no creo que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de eso rápidamente. El tiempo fue pasando, con lentitud y rapidez, día a día, y para no perder el tiempo ayudaba a sus amigas con algunos trabajos, algunos simples otros complicados, pero era una buena manera de estar ocupado y enfocar mi mente en otra cosa.

Al pasar el tiempo, los días y las horas, siempre en algún momento del día o la noche, pensaba un poco en Dashie y en que es lo que estaría haciendo. Cuando menos me los espere ese año que no había visto a Dashie, se había pasado con rapidez y nos llegó una de las tantas cartas de ella, que decía que volvería en pocos días y preparamos una fiesta sorpresa, ya que Pinkie quería hacerle una y con gusto ayudamos. Cuando terminamos los preparativos, nos quedamos esperando a que ella llegara y al poco tiempo ella llego y la sorprendimos con esta fiesta. Y en la fiesta le deje en claro, algunos de mis sentimientos por ella y creo que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

Paso el tiempo, y Dashie y yo nos habíamos vuelto más unidos. Un día había llegado una carta para ella en el que decía que tenía que ir a hacer un espectáculo aéreo con su escuadrón, y que se llevaría a cabo en unos días. Antes de irse, porque debían prácticas, nos dijo que podríamos ir a verla y con gusto aceptamos. Recordando ese momento, todo parecía ser especial y que podríamos disfrutar de un excelente espectáculo aéreo, ya que Dashie participaría en él, aunque lo que vino luego sería algo que nunca me hubiera esperado.

Pude encontrarme con ella, antes de que empezará el espectáculo, y le desee suerte, y cuando ella me respondió me dejo ver un lado de ella, que nunca había visto, y aunque no me lo había dicho, pude saber que ella sentía algo por mí en ese momento. Vi que ella junto con su equipo aéreo despegó, y comenzaron su rutina de vuelo, con sus geniales acrobacias aéreas que dejan impresionado con tal destreza para ejecutarlas. Súbitamente, un viento saco de balance a unos de los mientras del equipo de vuelo de Dashie, y ella voló para ayudarlo, con el resto del equipo aun ejecutando una maniobra. Al llegar a su compañero que giraba fuera de control, pudo estabilizarlo, aunque no se habían detenido y seguían volando a mucha velocidad en el proceso, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban muy cerca de una de las paredes de nubes, y Dashie empujo a su campanero para salvarlo, aunque ella se estrelló contra la pared con fuerza, perdió la conciencia y comenzó a desplomarse en picada hacia el suelo. Yo no podía creer, lo que había pasado, como algo en tan pocos segundos se convirtió en una catástrofe, mi mente no pensó nada pero actué de inmediato. Corrí y di un leve salto y yo también comencé a caer en caída libre, miraba a los compañeros de Dashie que comenzaban a bajar, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para alcanzar a unos de los dos.

Mientras caía, y me acercaba con lentitud a Dashie, pensé porque había hecho esto, me estaba dirigiendo a una muerte segura, pero un pensamiento salió de mi cabeza. Yo no sería nada sin ella, y si debía morir, prefería estar a su lado en nuestros últimos momentos de vida. Cuando logre alcanzarla, vi que ya no había oportunidad de salvarnos y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer era abrazarla con toda mi fuerza, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, y al hacerlo, sentí algo que salió de mi interior era una sensación extraña y de pronto sentí algo en mi espalda, al mirar levemente sobre mis hombros vi que tenía un par de alas, de un color cian igual que el de Dashie, y mis orejas se habían colocado arriba de mi cabeza como si fuera las de un poni, y volví a mirar hacia el suelo, mientras tenia agarrada con fuerza a Dashie, y con dificultad, ya que no sabía cómo controlar mis alas, comencé a elevarme, protegiendo con mis brazos el cuerpo de Dashie, y al elevarme roce las copas de los árboles, pero no pude seguir elevándome y empecé a bajar la velocidad con lentitud.

Al seguir planeando, aún muy cerca de las copas de los árboles, seguí adelante y aparte por un momento la mirada para ver a Dashie, que estaba en mis brazos muy segura, y cuando volví a levantar mi cabeza para mirar hacia delante, vi que había una rama que sobresalía de uno de los árboles y al ir volando prácticamente sin control alguno, la rama impacto contra una de mis alas, haciendo que esta desapareciera y causándome mucho dolor. Coloque a Dashie en tal posición, que cuando impactásemos el suelo ella no saldría lastimada, o al menos no mucho. En pocos segundos, choque contra el suelo y di varios giros en el aire y al caer volví a golpear el suelo repetidas veces, hasta detenerme golpeando contra la base de un árbol, y dejándome apoyado contra este, con Dashie en mis brazos. Por alguna razón no podía sentir nada, a pesar de lo que pase me era extraño que no sintiera ningún dolor u otra cosa, de pronto fije mi atención en Dashie, y mire que aún seguía inconsciente, pero al menos no se había lastimado en el choque, "al menos la pude proteger "pensé al verla.

Estaba despertando, mirando muy borrosamente a mí alrededor, me preguntaba dónde estaba y sentía que provenía un calor de mi pecho. Incline mi cabeza con lentitud, y mire con mucha alegría a Dashie, que estaba durmiendo sobre mi pecho. Estaba muy alegre y con lentitud, coloque una de mis manos sobre su cabeza, sentía algo de dolor en mi cuerpo pero lo ignore por completo por la alegría que me invadía, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y algunas lágrimas, comencé a dormirme nuevamente.

Comencé a despertarme nuevamente, y note que estaba Dashie mirándome, muy cerca de mí, estaba algo sonrojada y al mirarla una gran sonrisa surgió en mi cara.

-Enllel, no sabes cuándo me alegra verte- dijo abrazándome y llorando un poco

Yo no podía decirle nada aunque intentaba, pero no podía y lo que hice fue responderle el abrazo.

-Enllel, de verdad te extrañe mucho y me alegra que no me hallas dejado sola-dijo Rainbow recordando aquel momento en el que salve su vida

-de verdad te lo agradezco y… desde el momento en el que te vi… podía sentir algo. Un sentimiento por ti que era muy extraño para mí, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo por fin lo descubrí-dijo Rainbow aun abrazándome fuertemente

Yo quede un poco impactado con cada palabra que decía ella, porque sabía que ella diría lo que sentía por mí y esperaba que fuera lo mismo que yo sentía por ella, y aunque no podía hablar en ese momento seguía abrasándola para poder expresarle de alguna manera lo que sentía también.

-Enllel desde que te conocí he sentido algo muy dentro de mí y cuando nos separamos en todo momento tenía muchas ganas de verte y… bueno-dijo avergonzada de lo iba a decir. Se separó del abrazo y me miro directo a los ojos para que viera que lo que iba a decir era toda la verdad.

-Enllel, yo… bueno… quería, decir que… TE AMO-dijo titubeando y cerrando los ojos para que se le asiera un poco más fácil

Yo me alegre mucho cuando pronuncio esas palabras y no me quede acostado, me senté en la cama sintiendo un poco de dolor pero no me importaba. Vi como Rainbow tenía sus ojos cerrados y coloque mis brazos alrededor de ella y le di un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Pude sentir la leve reacción de ella al abrazo que le di y de pronto sentí como mi garganta se aclaró y sabía que ese era el momento para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Rainbow Dash… yo también te amo desde que te conocí… siempre tuve este sentimiento y siempre lo tendré-dije con algunas pequeñas, pausas para no forzar tanto mi garganta.

Rainbow Dash me abrazo también y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Alegrándose mucho por mis palabras y porque yo sentía lo mismo que ella.

Nos separamos un poco del abrazo, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella coloco sus patas en mis hombros y yo levante mis manos y las coloque en su cara y con mis dedos pulgares seque sus lágrimas, que aun tenia, y ella hizo lo mismo pero con sus cascos, y nos fuimos acercando lentamente el uno al otro, cerrando nuestros ojos, para disfrutar más el momento, hasta que juntamos nuestros labios en un muy suave y tierno beso, que empezamos a disfrutar los dos muy apasionadamente, en una constante danza de labios y lengua para sellar nuestro mutuo amor.

El tiempo fue pasando, y algunas cosas habían sucedido, como conocer a la hermana de Dashie, Scootaloo y a sus amigas, conocí a un poni de tierra que al verlo supe que seriamos buenos amigos y su nombre es Pixie, me repuse totalmente de mis heridas y también pude conseguir trabajo, para ganar algo de dinero.

Un día cualquiera, después de haberme recuperado, ayude a Dashie con su trabajo. Teníamos que mover una tormenta que era enorme, al verla supe que sería difícil, pero con Dashie nada lo era para mí. Volamos por algunos minutos, hasta que llegamos a la tormenta, y comenzamos el arduo trabajo de llevarlas hasta Ponyville. Esta tormenta era muy difícil de llevar que una normal, esta era de mayor tamaño lista para liberar litros de agua y además de tener electricidad por los rayos, todo esto hacia un gran desgaste sobre mí y Dashie, pero pudimos aguantar hasta llegar a Ponyville y Dashie exhausta, con una cara de cansancio y de sorpresa, dejo de aletear y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, pero con un rápida maniobra logre atraparla y la sostuve en mis brazos, y la lleve de nuevo hacia su casa. La veía de reojo, y notaba que ella estaba feliz hasta se acurruco en mis brazos para poder descansar un poco. Al llegar la deje en la puerta y nos despedimos, con corto pero delicioso beso. Baje por la tormenta para poder llegar a mi casa, y al estar debajo de esta, comencé a mojarme por la lluvia y al llegar al suelo, mis alas desaparecieron por un insoportable dolor, y choque con este que estaba lleno de lodo por la lluvia, me pare con lentitud y camine el corto trayecto que me quedaba hasta mi casa y entre en ella. Al entrar y limpiarme el lodo que tenía por todo el cuerpo, me di cuenta que había sobre la mesa del comedor, era una caja rectangular con una nota en ella que era un poco larga que decía –Enllel este artefacto te servirá en el futuro-termine de leer y abrí la caja, quedando totalmente sorprendido por lo que veía. Había una espada dentro de esta con algunos detalles de un amarillo oro, y una escritura en la hoja de esta que decía "Esperanza" y con un leve movimiento corte una silla que tenía cerca de mí y esta lo corto como si nada, era muy impresionante el filo que tenía, pero después de esto me fui a dormir sin más.

En ese momento fue cuanto todo empezó, al principio parecían simples pesadillas o malos sueños, que me mostraban desagradables imágenes de mí peleando contra una criatura y Ponyville destruida y Dashie y sus amigas con muchas heridas en su cuerpo. Es desagradable recordar esto pero tenía que revivirlo, para saber que fue con exactitud lo que paso.

El tiempo fue pasando, y pude hacerme amigo de Pixie y reforzar mi amistad con las cricas y mi amor por Dashie. De pronto en casi todas las noches, soñaba con la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez como si no tuviera fin, aunque en una que había tenido algo había cambiado, una luz apareció al final de esta que me segaba y con eso en mente comencé a entrenar muy duro, porque tenía presentimiento de que si mi pesadilla era real, tenía que hacer algo para que lo que vi no se hiciera realidad.

Pasaron unos seis meses, en los que había estado entrenando durante las noches, perfeccionando un estilo de pelea propio y mejorar mi fuerza y reflejos. La noche anterior había tenido la mis pesadilla de siempre, pero esta vez algo cambio, al final de esta cuando la luz me segaba esta me había dicho "espero que estés listo" era un tanto extraño, pero con esas palabras me dio a saber que lo que estaba por venir serial algo muy peligroso. Estaba recostado en una nube, viendo el cielo, eran como las tres de la tarde y Dashie llego apurada diciéndome que la princesa Celestia no había llamada, para que fuéramos a Canterlot, fue un largo viaje en tres de algunas horas, aunque me dio ciertamente tiempo para poder reflexionar sobre muchas cosas. Al llegar, nos dirigimos al palacio, y al llegar nos topamos con dos guardias que al verme reaccionaron de una forma muy extraña, a las demás las dejaron pasar, pero al verme me intentaron atacar, pude vencerlos pero en la pelea mi brazo salió lastimado y comencé a sangrar mucho. Dashie me ayudo y entramos dentro del palacio y después de unos momentos de búsqueda, encontramos a la princesa luna, que sano mi herida y después hablo con mucha seriedad con sus guardias nocturnos.

Nos dirigimos al trono, donde estaba Celestia y luego de una breve platica, fuimos a descansar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, aunque en esa noche, yo y Dashie dormimos en la misma habitación y luego de una plática, nos dormimos esperando al siguiente día.

Al despertar, nos fuimos al comedor a desayunar, donde ya se encontraban las demás desayunando y platicando. Yo y Dashie nos sentamos juntos, y al hacerlo comenzamos a comer, mientras platicábamos con las demás, que lo que nos preguntaban era muy incómodo de responder, y luego de terminar seguimos a la princesa Celestia a una habitación, donde nos dijo que algo malo pasaría dentro de muy poco tiempo, y tendríamos que pelear para salvar el reino. Después de eso las chicas siguieron a la princesa luna mientras Celestia habla a solas con migo, la plática se basó en que confiaba en que las protegiera y en que confiaba en mí, para poder salvarlas, ya que pensaba que los elementos de la armonía no serían lo suficientemente poderosos esta vez.

Salí de la habitación y seguí a las demás, que estaban con luna, viendo una armadura hechas especialmente para nosotros, la observamos un buen tiempo, ya que eran geniales y nos las colocamos, eran muy cómodas y a la medida y parecían muy resistentes. Volvimos a la sala del trono, y esperamos un poco mientras platicábamos sobre algunas cosas sin sentido, sobre cosas del pasado o del futuro para distraer nuestras mentes. De pronto un pergamino entro por la ventana, y Celestia lo abrió con su magia y vi que su expresión había cambiado, a una más preocupación, de pronto se paró y nos explicó que algo malo estaba pasando en Ponyville, nos juntamos junto con la princesa Celestia y luna, y con su magia genero una esfera que nos transportó a Ponyville.

Una vez cuando llegamos, nos separamos, yo y Dashie tomamos vuelo para ver desde arriba cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, las demás se habían ido a buscar por tierra y de seguro alertar a los habitantes de Ponyville que tenían que irse por la inminente batalla.

Después de mirar los alrededores, no notamos nada extraño, pero de pronto me lanzaron unos árboles a gran velocidad, eran varios y algunos los logre esquivar, pero uno me tomo desprevenido y me golpeo, lanzándome al suelo en picada. Choque con mucha fuerza los árboles que había en el bosque everfree, hasta que toque el suelo, me fui parando con lentitud y la vestía que había visto en mis sueños, de pronto me ataco y comenzó una feroz batalla que se extendió por el bosque everfree, un viejo castillos que había en este, y también Ponyville. Al final pude derrotarlo gracias a un poder que me había dado Dashie, de alguna manera, pero ella había resultado gravemente herida, y como nada más podía ayudarla, ya que yo no quería que se fuera y me dejara porque mis sentimientos serán muy fuertes, hice lo único que se me ocurrió, y con un hechizo que había aprendido, le di mi energía a ella, tanto como mi fuerza sentimientos y alma, hasta caer al suelo, pero ella logro atraparme. Después no sabía lo que paso, pensé que moriría pero pude verla de nuevo y ella está muy feliz de verme, pero volví a cerrar mis ojos, esperando a despertar, aunque podía escuchar ruidos como de gotas de lluvia y relámpagos.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les allá gustado el primer capítulo, después de todo fue un resumen. Por cierto lo que tenía en mente, es que si tienen algunas idea para el fic, me las mandaran para hacerlo un poco interactivo y ustedes sientan como si estuvieran leyendo algo en lo que ayudaron a hacer, sin más me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fragmentos del pasado

**Capítulo 2: Fragmentos del pasado**

**Ahora sí, empezamos verdaderamente la secuela. Espero que les guste**

Estaba despertando en algún lado que no conocía, por alguna razón el agua me llegaba a la cintura, y la cabeza me dolía mucho, lleve una de mis manos a esta y la toque con cuidado, y mire como mi mano tenia sangre, pensé que de seguro me había dado un fuerte golpe y no podía recordar nada, hacia el intento pero lo único que conseguía era un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mire a mi alrededor y parecía que estaba en un bosque, donde yo estaba había un rio y junto a mí un tronco, pensé en que de alguna manera la corriente del rio me había arrastrado de alguna manera. Me era muy extraño, ya que no sabía de donde era o que me había pasado para que el rio me hubiera arrastrado de esta manera.

Deje de pensar, y me pare del rio, ya que el agua me llegaba a la cintura, y trate de ver a mi alrededor, para saber que podría utilizar, ya que si estaba perdido tendría que sobrevivir de alguna manera. Al mirar detenidamente los arboles a mí alrededor, vi que estos tenían algunas frutas en ellos, y con el rio ya tenía una buena fuente de agua, al menos con eso la comida no era problema, pero tenía que armas un refugio rápidamente y también una fogata. Comencé a cortar algunas ramas de los arboles cercanos y algunos palitos que encontré, junto con algunas frutas de los árboles, junte todo y comencé a comer algo, mientras armaba la fogata. Por alguna razón encendí la fogata sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, era como si ya lo supiera hacer, pero lo que me preguntaba, era donde o quien me lo había enseñado.

Me recosté en unos de los árboles, cerca de la fogata, mire el cielo y este cambio drásticamente, de un día soleado a una repentina lluvia. Comencé a ver como las gotas caían poco a poco, cerré mis ojos y comencé a sentirme mareado y con mucho sueño, de pronto algunas imágenes comenzaron a venir a mi mente, eran un tanto extrañas pero a la vez se me hacían familiares, no entendía porque no podía recordar nada, las imágenes me mostraban un día parecido a este, mientras iba caminando forzadamente debajo de la lluvia cargando algo, era una poni de un color cian y su melena tenia multicolores, no sabía porque pero al verla sentía algo, era un sentimiento que lo podía describir… pero lo que si sabía es que me gustaría verla en persona y preguntarle quien soy y de dónde vengo.

Estaba despertando al día siguiente, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y recordando las imágenes de mis sueños, que me eran muy familiares pero no sabía porque. Me levante, notando que mi fogata se había apagado, tendría que prenderla nuevamente. Luego de pararme, me acerque al rio, y me lave la cara viendo mi reflejo en el agua. Tenía un cabello largo y con una tonalidades de azul, y mis orejas arriba de mi cabeza como si fueran las de un poni, no sabía porque no me resultaba extraño, seguramente algo tenían que ver con mi pasado.

Deje de pensar y me concentre en hacer un refugio, me levante del suelo y entre con lentitud al rio, y comencé a buscar algunas piedras que me podrían servir. Para mi buena suerte debajo del agua, había unas piedras que tenían algo de filo, y me sumergí para verla con mis ojos, ya que las había sentido con mis pies, y al verlas debajo del agua las saque sin esfuerzo y las deje a un lado del rio, ya que después me serian útiles. Volví a mi fogata y junte nuevamente algo más de leña, y la volví a encender, haciendo fricción con dos palos.

Ya con la fogata lista, saque algunas frutas más de los árboles, y me senté a disfrutarlas, recostado en este, cuando de pronto unos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

Estaba sentado, recostado en un árbol, mirando hacia adelante en el que se podía ver un pequeño lago, hacia algo de frio, pero por alguna razón estaba feliz. Al mirar a mi derecha vi a esta poni de un color cian con su melena multicolor, ambos estábamos mui felices, aunque al verla detenidamente ella tenían unas vendas en sus patas delanteras y en el pecho. Pensé que de alguna manera se había lastimado, pero no sabía porque, de pronto callo la noche y nos dormimos los dos, juntos.

Con mis dos manos me agarre con cierta fuerza mi cabeza, ya que al recordar esto me había comenzado a doler. Había recuperado otro fragmento de mi pasado, y al pensarlo a ella ya había visto en otro recuerdo, aunque no sabía de qué forma estaban conectados, pero al recordar nuevamente esa breve escena, pude notar que mis labios y los de ella de movían pero no podía escuchar nada. Me era extraño, pero en mi interior surgió un deseo de verla, pero no entendía el porqué. Me concentre en lo que tenía que hacer en este momento, agarre las dos piedras que había conseguido, y comencé a frotarlas una contra la otra, en cierto alguno para tratar de conseguir algo de filo, ya que sabía que en este bosque no estaría solo, y tampoco sería el más grande o el más peligroso. Mientras hacía esto, mi mente se apartó un poco del trabajo y comenzó a divagar, pensando en algunas cosas, como quien era esa poni cian, porque en uno de mis recuerdos la cargaba debajo de una lluvia, o el otro que estaba vendada, seguramente por algunas heridas. De pronto surgieron pensamientos que me dejaron helado, en el que cabía la posibilidad de que yo la allá lastimado, o de alguna manera por mi descuido resultase herida. Esto comenzó a agobiar mi mente, y si lo que pensaba era verdad, no podía creer que lo allá hecho. Si yo de alguna forma la lastime, era mejor quedarme donde estaba, en ese bosque para que no pidiera lastimar a nadie más.

Al volver a reaccionar, ante las cosas que estaba pensando, una lagrima callo de mi cara hacia mi mano, sacándome de mi trance. Con mi mano me seque algunas lágrimas que tenía en mi rostro, no sabía porque estaba llorando, simplemente no lo entendía. Mire la piedra que estaba frotando, y está ya estaba lista, voltee la piedra y comencé a hacer lo mismo del otro lado, mientras nuevamente intentaba concentrarme, para intentar recordar algo de mi pasado, pero no logre nada, simplemente me quede mirando el cielo, que este ya estaba atardeciendo y la noche venía con mucha prisa. Al ver eso, comencé a sentir algo en mi corazón, era un leve dolor junto con algo de tristeza. No entendía que me pesaba, deje las piedras que estaba afilando a un lado de la fogata, y me recosté en el árbol, mirando el cielo nocturno que me llenaba de nostalgia, pero a la vez algo de alegría, decidí dormirme para que a la mañana siguiente, me sintiera mejor y esto sentimientos dejarlo de lado por el momento.

Estaba soñando nuevamente, pero esta vez, me encontraba en un tren mirando por una de las ventanillas hacia afuera, viendo el cielo nocturno. Me pare de la nada y de la tarde de arriba de mi haciendo, saque unas mantas, y se las coloque una ponis que iban delante mío, nuevamente la vi a ella, pero acompañada con lo que parecían ser sus amigas, y volví a mi asiento. Hacia algo de frio en el tren pero lo prefería así, recosté mi cabeza contra la ventanilla y cerré mis ojos.

Despertando al día siguiente, mi curiosidad volvió por saber que había hecho antes de llegar a este bosque, quien era esa poni, y porque en mis sueños la recordaba tanto. "-espero verla de nuevo, y preguntarle quien soy-" pensé mientras me levantaba, y me acercaba al rio para beber algo de agua. Al acercarme, me quite la ropa que traía puesto, y me di un pequeño baño en el rio, y me quede flotando en el agua, con los ojos cerrados para intentar recordar más de mi pasado. Pero luego de varios minutos nada sucedió, estaba un poco frustrado por no poder recordar, pero me dije a mi mismo que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y seguir adelante, ya que pronto me podría encontrar con ella, y al menos poder hablarle.

Sumergí mi cabeza en el agua por un momento, mientras contenía la respiración, y abrí mis ojos para ver debajo del agua, de pronto una imagen volvió a mí. Esta vez estaba siendo sujetado del cuello, por alguna clase de criatura que no distinguía, mientras yo estaba inmóvil y solo podía mirarlo. Me levante del agua, con cierta lentitud y al mismo tiempo temblando, era muy escalofriante haber visto a esa bestia, y en especial sus ojos de un color rojo sangre, me seque el agua que tenía en la cara y me fui al lado de la fogata para secarme. Me preguntaba que se suponía que era eso, que me estaba tomando del cuello y al ver sus ojos me produjo un gran temor. Lentamente tome las piedras que estaba afilando, el día anterior, y comencé nuevamente a afilarlo aún más, ya que quería irme pronto de ese bosque y tratar de buscar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Cuando me di cuenta, las piedras que estaba afilando estaban listas, y también la noche estaba cayendo rápidamente, me pare de donde estaba sentado y con las piedras pude cortar las madera fácilmente, y al día siguiente me adentraría en el bosque, para ver que podía encontrar y ver si algo me era familiar. Me recosté en el árbol para dormirme, ya con la fogata avivada, y la noche cayendo sobre mí, ya no tenía nada que hacer excepto dormir, y fue lo que hice.

Estaba soñando nuevamente, pero esta vez el sueño se sentía muy realista. Estaba cayendo a gran velocidad, en caída libre, y vi que adelante mío estaba ella nuevamente, pero estaba con los ojos cerrado, parecía que perdió el conocimiento y yo había saltado para salvarla.

Desperté abruptamente, sintiendo un calor en mi pecho, pensé que era la fogata pero esta se había apagado, y no me explicaba de donde provenía este misterioso calo que sentía, al recordar lo que soñé no tenía demasiado sentido todo lo que había recordado hasta ahora, era recuerdos al azar y no estaban unidos o al menos esa era mi impresión, me levante y volví a prender la fogata, y también saque algo de comer de los árboles. Con el estómago lleno y ya con energía, me puse a pensar cómo podía hacer un hacha. No tarde mucho en pensarlo y al mirar hacia el bosque, que se veía algo tenebroso, pude ver unas lianas en los árboles que estaban cerca, y fui a buscar algunas para poder empezar a construir el hacha. Ya con todos los materiales me las ingenie para colocar la piedra atravesada en una rama, de un árbol que corte, y con las lianas la amarre para que fuera más firme y no se saliera. Ya con mi hacha improvisada, estaba listo para adentrarme en el bosque.

Sabía que dentro del bosque estaría todo oscuro, ya que era muy espeso, y tendría que llevar algo con que defenderme y también algo de luz. Lo único que podía usar para iluminar mi camino, podría ser una antorcha, aunque sería algo complicado de hacer. Pensé por un momento, como podría hacer esta antorcha y se me ocurrió algo, aunque no sabía si funcionaria. Me acerque a los árboles que tenía cerca, y tome algunas lianas y algo de vegetación, rompí una rama de un árbol junto con un poco de tela de la ropa que llevaba puesto. Lo junte todo, y comencé a amarrarlo a la rama que había sacado, hasta que me quedo una especie de antorcha, solo me quedaba saber si encendería y ver cuánto dudaría. La coloque en la fogata y comenzó a encender lentamente, hasta que estaba totalmente prendida e iluminaba bien, ya con la antorcha y mi hacha improvisada, me adentre poco a poco en ese bosque tenebroso, pero antes de irme le coloque más leña a la fogata, y ya con eso me adentre poco a poco.

La oscuridad del bosque era absoluta, tan solo adentrarme unos pocos metros dentro de este, ya no podía ver de dónde venía y tampoco que había adelante, la antorcha serbia un poco, pero aun así con toda la maleza y la densidad del bosque era demasiado complicado, además de que intentaba que esta no tocara por accidente algún arbusto o árbol y lo prendiera fuego. Seguía caminando por la maleza, mientras apartaba algunas ramas y arbustos con el brazo, y estas tenían espinas o algo parecido y cada vez que las apartaba o sin darme cuenta, me lastimaba o me arañaba, era un tanto molesto y aunque el dolor era leve, no tenía que confiarme ya que cualquier cosa podría habitar este bosque.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un capitulo algo corto, pero los del futuro serán más largos, sin más nos vemos para la próxima **


	3. Chapter 3: compañía

**Capítulo 3: Compañía**

**Espero que les esté gustando, ya que más adelante vendrás cosos muy interesantes**

Después de haber llegado a ese bosque, haberme despertado en un rio y haber perdido todos mis recuerdos, y encontrarme en una situación de supervivencia, pude hacer algunas cosas para mantenerme con vida, además de que algunas veces recuperaba algunos fragmentos de mis recuerdos, en los que yo estaba con una poni de color cian y melena multicolor. Quería verla, ya que al recordarla comenzaba a sentirme algo raro y además de derramar algunas lágrimas.

Al entrar en aquel bosque, con algunas cosas que arme improvisadamente, me adentre hasta que llegue a un claro, y por alguna razón cuando llegue estaba empezando a oscurecer, no sabía por cuanto había caminado y al parecer había perdido la noción del tiempo. Me era demasiado extraño que allí dentro ya estuviera oscureciendo, vi que en medio del claro había unas flores que eran un poco extrañas, y en medio de estas un pequeño lago, estas flores tenían un color blanco con unas líneas azules en los pétalos. Me fui acercando con lentitud y al llegar a la que tenía más cerca, me agache y comencé a mirarla más detenidamente, tenía un pequeño brillo que las distinguía en la oscuridad, al acercar mi antorcha a esta, ese brillo se iba pero al alejarla volvía. Pensé que algo tan llamativo podría ser peligroso, en este caso, esta flor podía ser venenosa o tener algo raro, aunque aun así me llamaba la atención y con cuidado comencé a sacarla de raíz, y cuando termine hice lo mismo con dos más, que estaban al lado, y las guarde en unos de mis bolcillos.

Cuando termine, comencé a escuchar algunas ramas romperse a mí alrededor, comencé a alumbrar con la antorcha, en dirección en que venían los sonidos, y comenzaba a asustarme ya que no sabía que era lo que estaba allí o lo que me estaba acechando. Estaba muy asustado, ya que en un bosque tan oscuro lo que fuera que anduviese por allí no sería nada bueno, y de seguro me traería muchos problemas. Los ruidos poco a poco se iban acercando, se escuchaban que se rompían algunas ramas y se movían los arbustos, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico pero pude controlarme, mientras miraba en cada dirección de la que provenían los ruidos y alumbraba con la antorcha, ya que era muy estresante escuchar todos esos sonidos a mi alrededor. De pronto unos de los arbustos empieza a sonar más, al mismo tiempo que los demás ruidos cesan, y poco a poco veo como una criatura muy extraña comenzaba a salir de este, parecía ser una mescla de muchos animales tenia las alas y las orejas de un murciélago, las cola de un escorpión, sus patas delanteras parecían patas de oso y el resto de su cuerpo era de un león. Al salir de los arbustos comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño lago, que estaba cerca mío, y se fue acercando a este pero al parecer no me había notado, yo solo me quede inmóvil para que no me percatara, y aunque tenían aun la antorcha en la mano esperaba que no me distinguiera, se acercó más y comenzó a beber un poco de agua del estanque, hasta quedar satisfecha y luego levanto su mirada, y miro en mi dirección y comenzaba a preocuparme, miraba con cierta curiosidad. Yo estaba preocupado de que me atacase o me reconociera, pero trataba de estar lo más inmóvil posible para que esto no sucediera, pero la curiosidad de la criatura se fue haciendo mayor hasta que comenzó a caminar hasta mí, rodeando el pequeño lago que se interponía. Paso a paso que daba, se iba acercando más y más, y cerré mis ojos para no ver cuando se acercara. Podía escuchar los pasos muy cerca mío, como si comenzara a rodearme lo que me alarmo un poco, tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo a todo lo que daba, pero sería una mala decisión con la bestia tan cerca de mí. Escuchaba que comenzaba a olfatearme, comenzando con mis piernas y subió hasta mi espalda y luego siguió rodeándome hasta llegar mi pecho, abrí mis ojos levemente y esta comenzó a olfatear con más cuidado y vi que su expresión comenzaba a cambiar, al parecer comenzaba a molestarse y de pronto esta gruño con mucha fuerza y violencia, haciendo que me apartara y entrara en una posición de defensa, ya que sería inútil correr o escapar. La criatura termino su gruñido y, como estaba cerca mío, lanzo un zarpazo con tu pata que logre esquivar a dura penas, retrocediendo un poco, miraba en su cara que estaba furiosa, pero no sabía porque se había enfadado, su mirada era de una furia que nunca antes había visto, y esta me lanzo otro zarpazo, que logre esquivar pero esta vez me había cortado un poco la tela que llevaba encima, que parecía un atuendo a medida y a mi estilo, haciendo unas tres marcas de garras justo en mi pecho. Con algo de miedo, comencé a rodear a la criatura para tratar de salir de su campo de visión, pero cuando comenzaba a alejarme, hasta giro con mucha rapidez y me dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, junto con una herida por sus garras.

Caí inmediatamente al suelo, alejado un poco de la criatura ya que el golpe además de cortarme me había lanzado unos metros en el aire hacia adelante, y cuando choque este estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe pero me recupere de nuevo, y me di la vuelta para ver que estaba haciendo la bestia, y al darme cuenta esta estaba corriendo con mucha velocidad contra mí, que aun permanecía en el suelo, y al llegar se abalanzo sobre mí, pero usando mis brazos y piernas, hice una especie de trampolín y la criatura reboto y la mande hacia atrás de mí, haciendo que chocara contra un árbol, pero al hacer esto el peso de esta me había lastimado y el proceso con una de sus garras me había hecho un corte en la pierna, que comenzaba a doler mucho, y comencé a pararme y trate de correr, pero la cortada me lo hacía muy difícil, y corría con lentitud y rengueando, ya que estaba empezando a perder sangre y mi musculo no podía con el esfuerzo. Pude alejarme algunos metros, hasta caer arrodillado al suelo, sujetando con ambas manos mi pierna herida, el sangrado no se detenía y el dolor tampoco cesaba, pensé que si la bestia no me mataba de seguro la hemorragia lo haría. Me senté en el suelo, ya que no podía continuar corriendo y solo comencé a reír un poco, ya que verme de esta manera me era muy gracioso, mire a la bestia y comenzaba a recuperarse de lo que le había hecho, y cuando se recuperó volvió a rugir con fuerza y comenzó a correr nuevamente contra mí, coloque mis dos brazos que tenían el hacha y la antorcha, para usarlos para escudarme, y la criatura detuvo su arremetida y con sus garras me golpeo en mi mano derecha, rompiéndola y haciendo que el hacha se destrozara, estaba vulnerable a su siguiente ataque y sabía que podía el último.

La criatura se preparó para darme el golpe final, yo ya no podía hacer más, tenía mí mano rota y la herida en mi pierna que hacía que me fuera casi imposible moverme. La criatura levanto su zarpa, a un gran altura, y cuando se dispuso a darme el golpe final, se ello un sonido que provenía de arriba nuestro, de entre los árboles y la criatura freno su ataque, comenzó a ver de dónde provenía ese sonido, era un poco característico y a mí me daba la impresión que se trataba de un animal que ya conocía, por el sonido que había emitido. De pronto algo salió de los árboles y paso muy cerca de la bestia, a lo que esta retrocedió y me dejo ver que tenía una herida en su cara, no me había dado cuentas hasta que retrocedió, ya que con la poca luz que me daba la antorcha, porque comenzaba a apagarse. El sonido que escuchaba lo seguía escuchando, y veía como la bestia seguía siendo golpeada y cortada, por este animal que no podía distinguir, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente a la luz de la antorcha solo podía ver una sombra muy veloz, y cuando se fue a los arboles nuevamente pude ver muchos colores que se distinguían en la oscuridad. Mi atención se volvió a centrar en la vestía, y vi que su cara estaba totalmente cortada, y no podía ser solo le quedaba su enorme boca y sus agudos oídos, el resto de su cuerpo también tenía varias cortada y también varias en sus patas. Lo que me había defendido de la bestia, se dispuso a dar el último golpe y se lanzó desde el árbol, dejándome ver una perspectiva de esta de frente, vi que su cabeza era negra y su pico era de un color rojo en sus alas tenían multicolores y en la plumas de la parte trasera también tenías plumas multicolores con la excepción que tenía seis trenzas, cada una de un color rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, violeta y azul.

Esta ave me recordaba mucho a la poni que veía en mis sueños, me preguntaba si era una coincidencia o algo tenía que ver con ella, pero de pronto deje de pensar cuando veo que esta ave, le está por dar un último golpe a la vestía y esta reacciono rápidamente, y le dio un poderoso golpe con su pata delantera derecha, haciendo que se estrellara contra uno de los árboles que estaban cerca, haciendo que esta al golpear al árbol, ya no se moviera y comenzara a sangrar. Estaba perplejo ante lo que acababa de presenciar, esta magnífica ave que me trato de salvar, ahora estaba herida y eso era mi culpa, ya que ella solo quería ayudarme.

De pronto algo surgió de dentro de mí, era como algo que me motivaba a seguir y en especial querer salvar a esa ave que me salvo la vida. Clave la antorcha en el suelo, y tome el hacha, con mi mano izquierda, y me fui parando con lentitud y viendo siempre a la vestía, esta se dio la vuelta pero aun seguí sin poder ver, entonces me lance contra esta y comencé a rodearla para ir a ayudar al ave, entonces ante de llegar tire mi hacha contra una de las patas de la vestía, golpeando directo y haciendo que callera al suelo, ya que donde el hacha la corto allí ya tenía algunos cortes por el ave y el golpe del hacha la tumbo, sin posibilidad de pararse de nuevo, y comenzó a rugir de una manera desenfrenada. Yo estaba al lado del ave, que se venía majestuosa a tan corta distancia, pero también podía ver que estaba sangrando, la tome con mi mano izquierda y la coloque entre mis brazos, cerciorándome de que no la fuera a lastimar más y estuviera protegida, y mire a la vestía que parecía querer reincorporarse y entonces comencé a correr hacia el bosque, sin saber de dónde venía para poder llegar a mi campamento. Travesaba los arbustos y las ramas de los arboles a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás, y con mis dos brazos protegiendo al ave, mientras yo recibía algunas cortas por las ramas y las espinas que estos tenía.

Al seguir corriendo pude ver una luz más adelante, al principio era débil, pero a medida que me acercaba se podía distinguir más, hasta que estaba cerca de esta y trate de apresurarme más y más, hasta que llegue y vi que era mi campamento que aún tenía la fogata prendida. Comencé a arreglar las prioridades en mi cabeza con mucha velocidad. Comencé a hacer lo que tenía más prioridad, me acerque al rio, aunque el ave entre mis brazos, y con algo de agua que saque de este comencé a limpiar sus heridas y quitarle la sangre, que tenía sobre sus plumas, cuando estaba limpia la lleve al lado de la fogata, y me saque la chaqueta y la envolví en esta y la deje cerca de esta, ya que la noche estaba volviéndose algo fría. Ya con el ave a salvo, y protegida, saque algo de fruta de los árboles y comencé a comerlas para saciar mi apetito, al ver mi mano y acordarme que estaba rota, me hizo pensar que tal vez esta ave podría haberse roto una de sus alas, acerque mi mano y palpe sus alas y para la suerte de ambos no se las había roto. Pero eso no solucionaba mi problema, me recosté en al árbol junto al ave y mirando hacia arriba, mirando la noche que siempre era muy especial para mí, pero no sabía porque me gustaba tanto, recordé que había sacado unas flores cuando estaba en aquel pequeño lago, la saque y la sostuve en mi mano, vi que seguía brillando y no sé porque, pero lentamente me la fui llevando a mi boca hasta comérmela, yo sabía que podría ser peligrosa, pero de todas formas me la comí y de pronto me comenzó a dar un fuerte sueño y me quede dormido.

Esta soñando nuevamente, con otro fragmento de mi pasado, esta vez estaba en algún lado, el sol brillaba y hacia al de colar, yo estaba con esta poni cian de melena multicolor, pero estaba vez junto a nosotros, se encontraba una pequeña potrilla de con su crin de color violeta y pelaje color naranja, ellas dos estaban muy juntas y sonrientes y aunque veía que sus labios se movían, no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían.

Desperté sintiendo unos toques en mi pecho, y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta, que esta ave estaba picoteando mi pecho, o para ser más exacto una de las flores que había saco de aquel lugar. Al verme despertar, este retrocedió de inmediato mirándome con desconfianza, sin levantarme le acerque mi mano, que está en la palma tenía la flor. El ave se acercó a comerla con lentitud y aun con mucha desconfianza, era normal que tuviera miedo de mí, pero creo que a la vez le debí haber ciado bien para que me salvara cuando estaba en peligro, y en lo que comía la flor, mire sus heridas que aún estaban como ayer, y no habían mejorado mucho. De pronto me percate que con la mano que le di la flor, era la derecha y ya se había sanado, pero era extraño que se hubiese sanado en una solo noche, me preguntaba si esta flor tenía algo que ver, ya que si podía curar la heridas que tenía en el ala esta ave, podría irse sin más.

Cuando termino de comer su flor, el ave se recostó en el suelo cerca del árbol y un poco alejado de mí, estaba acurrucado en la chaqueta que le había dado y era muy genial verla de esa manera, de pronto una palabra me vino a la mente que decía "Fénix" pero no sabía que significaba esa palabra, pensé que podría ser el nombre de la especie de estaba ave pero sería un poco extraño que se llamasen así, pero a la vez se oía muy genial.

Me pare y saque algo de fruta de los árboles, como de costumbre, y también tome una pequeña ducha en el rio, y al terminar corte un poco de leña para la fogata, mire el resto de mi cuerpo y todas las heridas se habían ido, al pensarlo mejor la flor que había comido tenia propiedades medicinales, ya que mi cuerpo no se podría curar de esta manera o al menos, a mí me daba esa impresión.

Volví a mirar al Fénix, que aún seguía acurrucado en mi chaqueta, y pensé que podría tener algo de hambre, empecé a cavar un poco la tierra, y fácilmente encontré lo que buscaba, eran algunos gusanos que de seguro le gustarían, los saque y les limpie la tierra que tenían, y también corte un poco de la fruta, de la que me había quedado ya que en los arboles no quedaba mucha, los coloque en una madera y se los deje al lado, ya que esta estaba descansando, no sé si cedió cuenta pero cuando termine eso, recorte que aún me quedaba una flor, y lo deje junto con el resto de la comida, porque quería que se recuperara y pudiera volar nuevamente.

La noche empezó a caer nuevamente, estaba recostado contra el árbol mirando el cielo nocturno, ya que me gustaba mucho hacerlo, al mirarla sentía como alguien me estuviera esperando, sentía una conexión que sabía que era especial y, solamente me sentía extraño y este sentimiento era difícil de explicar, pero era muy fuerte. Solo me quede pensando, hasta que el sueño finalmente me gano, y yo solo quería poder ver a este poni de mis sueños.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les esté gustando, y les agradecería que le dieran like a mi página en Facebook donde yo y mis amigos escritores hacemos de todo un poco. Sin más hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4: Llegada

**Capítulo 4: Llegada**

Estaba soñando, y al parecer era un fragmento de mi pasado. Esta vez parecía que estaba volando, mientras iba a una nube que estaba un poco más adelante, y al llegar a esa nube me encontré a este poni color cian que estaba durmiendo al parecer, y al acercarme parece que le dije algo y esta despertó repentinamente, y debo decir que sus ojos son hermosos junto con sus colores, parecía que hablábamos sobre algo, pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que decíamos y al acabar, comenzamos a volar hacia el horizonte, hasta que un fuerte sonido me despertó.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, viendo que estaba por comenzar una tormenta, y los relámpagos comenzaban a escucharla en la distancia y sobre mí, con ese sonido característico y además de poderoso. Mire mi fogata que estaba con una llama muy débil, y no me quedo alternativa que pararme ya que quería seguir recostado un rato más porque me había acostumbrado a dormir de esa manera, al levantarme comencé a recolectar madera que tenía cerca, por suerte estaba seca y la eche directamente en la fogata, que esta comenzó a avivar las llamas con lentitud. Mire al fénix, que aún seguía durmiendo recostado en la chaqueta que le había dado para que descansara, me acerque con lentitud y revise su herida, al parecer estaba totalmente sana y al pasar la tormenta podría irse, y olvidar todo lo aquí sucedió.

Después de mirar al fénix, comencé a buscar algo de comida para saciar mi apetito, ya que después de despertar mi hambre era muy grande. Busque algo de fruta en los árboles, y para mi sorpresa quedaba muy poca y pronto tendría que irme, ya que sin comida no podría hacer nada. Saque lo suficiente como para poder saciar mi apetito y también algo para el fénix. Ya lluvia era más que inminente, se podía sentir y oler la humedad en el aire, me asegure de que las gotas de lluvia no tocaran la fogata, con algunas hojas de los arboles pude hacer un refugio bastante bueno, que me serviría para que la tormenta no me mojara. Me recosté cerca del fénix, apoyándome en el árbol, mientras veía como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, de una forma lenta y suave que casi te daban las ganas de ir y quedarte debajo de esta, para que las suaves gotas te tocaran y se deslizaran por tu cuerpo. Era algo hipnótica la lluvia, pero mi mente comenzó a divagar en los fragmentos de mis recuerdos, que había podido recuperar a lo largo de algunos sueños, como ver si alguno estaba relacionado o darme alguna pista de donde era que estaba aquella poni. Pero no logre descifrar nada, y solamente los empecé a recordar, para poder verla solamente y disfrutar de sus hermosos colores, ya que me provocaba mucha felicidad poder verla nuevamente, tanto que hacía que en mi rostro se formara una sonrisa por tan solo por verla en mis recuerdos. Me preguntaba qué era lo que podría estar haciendo aquella poni, si me recordaría, o el tiempo que habremos pasado distanciados, solo recordaba que había llegado aquí hace unos pocos días, y fue muy agradable, excepto por lo que sucedió en aquel estanque con la bestia.

Mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia caer, las nubes moviendo con lentitud y obstruyendo parte de la luz del sol, daba un ambiente de tristeza, pero a la vez lo dejaba ver de otra manera al lugar que nos rodeaba. En cierta forma me sentía muy cómodo al estar observando la lluvia, sentado cálida y suavemente junto a la fogata. Esta sensación era indescriptible pero a la vez melancólica, es como si quiera recordar algo que había vivido en el pasado, pero no lograba recordarlo, y era de cierta forma muy frustrante.

Solo permanecía allí, sentado mirando las nubes y la lluvia, pero de pronto este equilibrio se fue destrozando con los fuertes sonidos de los relámpagos y truenos, tanto en la distancia como en la cercanía. Por estos fuertes sonido, el fénix despertó repentinamente, levantando su cabeza primero para mirar alrededor, y verme que estaba cerca del el, pero al parecer no le importó y salió de la chaqueta que le había dado, pude ver que su herida había sanado pero sus plumas estaban desechas, y no sabía cómo haría para volar con esa falta de plumas. Se acercó a la fogata, y se quedó mirando un breve tiempo, por algo razón me dieron ganas de tocarlo y fui acercando con lentitud mi mano hacia su cuerpo, dándome cuenta de que solo miraba la fogata, y antes de lograr tocarlo, este extendió sus alas hacia los lados, a su máxima envergadura, y pude ver que desde las trenzas que tenía en la cola comenzó a encenderse un fuego con los colores del arco iris, que comenzó a ascender por el cuerpo del fénix con lentitud, yo estaba muy asustado y alarmado, pensé de que alguna manera yo lo había iniciado e intente moverme del suelo, pero mis piernas no me respondían, al igual que mis brazos, y solo me quede observando como el fénix se envolvía de este fuego que era extraño pero a la vez hermoso.

Observaba como el fuego lo envolvía completamente, este fuero que era tan extraño al tener los colores del arco iris, de la nada mi cabeza comenzó a doler como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba observando a la vestía que había visto en uno de los recuerdos que recupere, esos ojos rojos color sangre eran inconfundibles, pero estaba vez estábamos cara a cara, mirándonos fijamente, cuando veo mis brazos que están envueltos en este mismo fuego que me parecía muy extraño y al mirar a la vestía de nuevo, nos lanzamos los dos al mismo tiempo, unos contra el otro.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos con lentitud, mirando hacia mis alrededores, y me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, me levante levemente del suelo, agarrándome la cabeza con una de mis manos, y note que el fénix estaba cerca de mí mirándome, mientras que con su pico hacia algo, como acicalarse debajo del ala. Me sorprendí pero al mismo tiempo me alegre, pensé que al verlo envuelto en ese fuego, moriría o se carbonizaría, pero aquí estaba y lo que me pareció extraño, era que aún no se había ido porque la lluvia ya había cavado y él era libre de irse. Comencé a levantarme del suelo, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y me dolía bastante. Al pararme me dirigí al rio, me arrodille y sumergí mi cabeza unos cuantos segundos en el agua, y al sacarla de esta me sentía mucho mejor, pero este fuego que tenía en los brazos al recordar ese fragmento, era muy extraño y en especial que al parecer estuviera combatiendo con este, relacione ese fragmento con el que había tenido anteriormente, en el que esta misma criatura me estaba sosteniendo del cuello, me preguntaba que ere lo que había hecho para que estuviera batallando contra esta misma criatura.

Saque mi cabeza del agua y mire, las tranquilas aguas del ríos que fluían con lentitud y suavidad, y pude ver, ya que la tormenta había pasado y el sol estaba bajando empezando el atardecer, un arco iris reflejándose en las aguas, mire hacia arriba para verlo y quede maravillado con lo que vi, era simplemente hermoso ver tal espectáculo en el cielo. Me senté en el suelo, y me quede contemplando el arco iris que se había formado y luego de varios minutos este comenzó a desvanecerle, en el cielo que estaba anaranjado. Al desaparecer, algo llamo mi atención, pude escuchar como si fuese un susurro en mi oído que me decía "-vuelve-"esas palabras resonaron mucho en mi cabeza, y pende que no lograría nada quedándome donde estaba, y ahora empezaría a caminar hacia donde el arco iris se había desvanecido.

Comencé a preparar las cosas que llevaría, mientras la noche caía sobre mí, y la luz de la luna bañaba todo el bosque con su resplandor, que era lo suficientemente brillante para alumbras las aguas del rio, y dejarme ver una especie de camino que en verdad llamaba mi atención. Junte lo que necesitaba, ya que no sabría cuánto tardaría en llegar a ese destino incierto que tenía delante, pero el resto era algo emocionante y además que me llevaría a las respuestas que estaba buscando, o al menos a esa Pegaso cian que la había visto mucho en mis sueños y me daba mucha curiosidad saber quién era con exactitud, y que sabía sobre mí.

Cargue todo lo que necesitaba en una improvisada mochila, hecha de algunas ramas y lianas, y comencé a caminar rio arriba en la noche oscura y algo fría. Pasaron algunos minutos y sentía que me había alejado bastante de mi campamento, era una sensación algo extraña pero sentía que algo me observaba desde arriba, al darme cuenta llegue a la orilla del rio, que al parecer iba en otras direcciones, había algunas rocas en el rio que podía pisar para que no me mojara, comencé a pisar una por una, y fui cruzando lentamente hasta llegar a la mitad del rio, trataba de conservar el equilibrio ya que las piedras eran muy resbalosas por el agua y el musgo en ellas, estaba balanceándome mucho y a punto de perder el equilibrio. De la nada el fénix que había ayudado, y no sabía que había hecho desde que me fui, se colocó en mi espalda y comenzó a aletear hasta que recupere mi equilibrio, y evito que no me callera al agua que de seguro estaba muy helada. Seguir moviéndome entre esas rocas sin mayor dificultad, hasta que pude llegar a la otra orilla del rio, me pare un momento y vi a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta de que el fénix me estaba siguiendo, y se posó en un rama cerca de mí y yo me acerque a este, y le acaricie la cabeza con cuidado.

-gracia amiguito, me ayudaste mucho cuando lo necesitaba- le dije por alguna extraña razón, ya que no sabía si me entendería y este en respuesta me abrió sus alas a su máxima envergadura.

-creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos-le propuse al fénix-eso me recuerda, tendría que buscarte un nombre-le comente pensando en alguno

Este salió volando de su rama, e hizo una rápida y veloz maniobra aérea que formo una leve estela detrás de este y dejando ver una que simplemente impresionaba a la vista

-¡lo tengo!-dije emocionado- que te parece, Rainbow Fire (arco iris de fuego)- le propuse como nombre

Este se colocó delante de mí, y pude ver como asintió con su cabeza y luego voló y se posición en mi hombro –está decidido, tu nombre será Rainbow Fire-dije con algo de alegría. Mire a Rainbow Fire a su cara, y parecía tener una sonrisa en esta, y después de eso seguimos caminando, siguiendo el rio que aún seguía siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, que casi lo hacía parecer algo místico.

**2 días después**

Habían pasado dos días, que fueron muy cortos, desde que empecé este viaje para buscar algunas respuestas, se había vuelto algo rutinarios estos días. Yo y Rainbow Fire no nos habíamos detenido, excepto para comer algo y descansar, sentía que ya no tenía vuelta atrás y solo me quedaba seguir, en cierta forma aunque fuera rutinario al mismo tiempo era emocionante y me sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de algo, algo importante que me cambiaria. Hoy como días anteriores era de noche, ya que casi no había dormido por el entusiasmo que tenía, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Rainbow Fire, pero no sabía cómo lograba dormir y estar prácticamente quieto en mi hombro, es raro pero el de alguna forma se las ingeniaba para hacerlo. Decidí recostarme en breve tiempo, para recuperar algo de energía, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir despierto de esta manera, busque un árbol cercano y deje Rainbow Fire en mis piernas, para que estuviera más cómodo, la mochila improvisada que había hecho la había tirada hace algunas horas atrás, ya que no me quedaban más suministros y era algo inútil llevar peso muerto.

Pasaron algunas pocas horas y comenzaba a despertarme, ya que después de esa pequeña siesta me sentía renovado, Rainbow Fire también había despertado y con algunos gruñidos de nuestros estómagos, nos dimos cuenta de que ambos estábamos con hambre, mire a mi alrededor y no vi nada que pudiéramos comer, y no nos quedaría más alternativa que adentrarnos de nuevo en el bosque, aunque esta vez no parecía tan atemorizante. Me levante y coloque a Rainbow Fire en mi hombro, y nos adentramos en el bosque, igual a la primera vez era muy oscuro, pero aun así lográbamos ver algo adelante de nosotros.

En cierta manera era un tanto intimidante, adentrarnos de esa manera en el bosque nuevamente sin luz, y si algo nos atacaba no tendríamos con que defendernos. Al entrar, sentía que Rainbow Fire estaba algo inquieto y también temblaba un poco, sabía que estaba asustado ya que ese bosque en verdad daba miedo en la noche, pero tendríamos que atravesarlo como pudiéramos. Al caminar entre los arbustos, ramas, lianas y otra cosas, las iba moviendo con mi brazo y algunas están con espinas y me arañaba o me hacía leves cortadas en los brazos, al mirar más adelante se podía ver un pequeño claro, pero parecía un camino, al intentar acercarme golpe algo con mi pie, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera hacia adelante, golpeando con cierta fuerza el suelo, y enredándome en un arbusto con algunas lianas, emití un cierto ruido por el dolor que sentí, pero al estar en el suelo y hace silencio por un breve momento, pude escuchar unos ruidos y voces que se acercaban a donde yo estaba.

-ehi chicas, apresúrense que llegaremos tarde- se podía escuchar una voz de una poni muy cercana

-tranquila Scootaloo, llegaremos a tiempo- se podía escuchar otra voz distinta

-sí, mejor cálmate que ya estamos cerca-se podía escuchar una tercera voz junto a la de las demás

-vamos apresúrense, quiero llegar temprano-decía la primera voz que escuche

-¿tiene a alguien a quien ver, que esta tan apurada?-le preguntaba la segunda voz

-si, a mi hermana- le respondía la primera

-ahora recuerdo, mejor apresuremos nos- decía la tercera voz

Al escuchar que están a punto de irse, quería ver de quienes se trataban y comencé a levantarme, aun enredado en la maleza, al levantarme haciendo algo de ruido llame su atención, y estas miraron en mi dirección, aunque me di cuenta de que no podía verme por la oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto. Intente moverme pero la maleza en la que estaba enredado no me dejaba, intente hablar pero por alguna razón no pude emitir sonido alguno e intente zafarme de la maleza, pero los intentos serán inútiles y cada vez que hacia fuerza para intentar zafarme, provocaba cada vez más ruido. Al mirar a las tres ponis, parecían asustadas, excepto la que estaba en medio que tenía una crin de color violeta y un pelaje naranja y sus ojos de un color rosado, ella miraba con cierta curiosidad y a la vez con una mirada desafiante en mi dirección, aunque después de un breve tiempo de mirar detenidamente donde yo estaba, note que ella se dio cuenta de mí.

-En… - dijo antes de ser interrumpida por su amiga

-¡CORRAN!- grito una de las ponis que la acompañaba, que parecía ser una de sus amigas que era una unicornio, tenía una crin de dos colores rosado y purpura y su pelaje totalmente blanco y de ojos verdes. Esta utilizo su magia y levanto a su amiga del suelo con esta, y espesaron a corren en la misma dirección a la que iban.

-espera-alcance a escuchar mientras aun corrían sin parar

Solo podía observar como corrían a gran velocidad, no sé qué me había pasado que no pude pronunciar ninguna palabra y tampoco sabía dónde estaba Rainbow Fire, que cuando caí de seguro había volado para no lastimarse de la misma manera que yo.

Poco a poco y con algo de paciencia, pude sacarme las lianas y maleza que me tenían prácticamente inmovilizado, antes de zafarme del todo comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y de lo poco que podía ver, note que Rainbow Fire estaba volando en círculos arriba mío, encima de la copa de los árboles. Intente hablarle, pero nuevamente no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, no sabía que me pasaba ya que era extraño, de pronto Rainbow Fire descendió hasta donde yo estaba, y con su pico corto la lianas que quedaban, y pude liberarme. Comencé a pararme, mientras veía como Rainbow Fire iba a la mitad del camino que habíamos visto, y comenzaba a volar en dirección a la que las tres ponis anteriores habían ido, al parecer quería que lo siguiera y eso fue lo que hice, lo seguí por ese camino que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y se podía ver claramente, aunque no tenía prisa e iba siguiéndolo tranquilamente.

Habían pasado varios minutos, y nada parecía cambiar, parecía como si no llegáramos a ningún lado y adelante nuestro había una especie de colina, comencé a subirla con colma mientras Rainbow Fire estaba volando encima de esta, mirando hacia adelante, al acercarme pude notar que había algo de luz, se escuchan algunos solidos de risas y gritos, pero lo lograba escuchar en la distancia, al estar arriba del todo en la colina, mire hacia el horizonte y podía ver una pueblo con varias luces y adornos, y otra cosas que no lograba distinguir de donde estaba.

Mire detenidamente y se podía ver a todos los ponis, con lo que parecían ser disfraces y estar disfrutando de algo, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba, y comencé a descender por la colina hasta llegar abajo, y comencé a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Al acercarme, vi que había un pequeño puente para entrar a ese pueblo, pero antes de cruzarlo sentía algo… algo que me llamaba y me impulsaba a ir en esa dirección, comencé a caminar en la dirección en la podía sentir que me llamaba, esta rodeaba la ciudad y hacia que caminase junto al pequeño rio que había allí.

Al seguirlo, aun podía escuchar las voces de las risas y algunos gritos, aunque esto iban aminorando a la vez que seguía ese pequeño rio, no sabía con exactitud a donde iba pero quería averiguarlo y no ignoraría mis sentidos y sentimientos. Había caminado por pocos minutos y no me había alejado mucho de ese pueblo, ahora me daba cuenta que estaba haciendo una especie de rodeo, pasando muy cerca del bosque que al pequeño pueblo, cada vez sentía que me acercaba más y más a eso fuese lo que fuese, mire hacia atrás y aún permanecían las luces muy brillantes y volví a mirar hacia adelante, había una pequeña colina en la que se podía ver la copa de un árbol, me dirigí allí con mas entusiasmo, ya que podía experimentar una sensación cada vez más fuerte. Estaba muy cerca de allí, y podía escuchar algunas voces delante mío, y trate de no hacer ruido para poder escuchar lo que esas voces decían.

-hermana no te sientas mal, el volverá-decía esta voz que me era familiar, con tono de consuelo

-lo se… pero no puedo evitar… sentirme triste… yo… no sé qué hacer- le respondió esta otra voz, con un pequeño llanto y algo triste

-sé que lo amas, pero llorar no lo traerá devuelta-le dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez con firmeza- perdóname hermana… es solo… que no me gusta verte de esta manera-se disculpó la voz

- sé que no debería llorar… y ser fuerte… pero, no puedo evitarlo-le respondió aun con el llanto y el dolor, que se podía sentir en tu voz

No pude escuchar nada por unos cuantos segundos, no sabía que estaba pasando ya que no las estaba viendo, aún seguía escuchando detrás de esa pequeña colina.

-gracias Scoot… de verdad lo necesitaba- le dijo la voz en señal de aprecio- necesito… estar sola Scoot… no me gusta que… me vean de esta manera-dijo con un tono que podía sentir que intentaba guardar su dolor

-está bien hermana, te dejare sola. Pero no te quedes aquí mucho tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

-claro… solo estaré… un rato-pude escuchar que lo decía forzadamente, como si en verdad quisiera la soledad

-bien, me iré ahora-decía la otra voz- ya sabes dónde estaré, por si me necesita- pude escuchar, pero lo decía comprendiendo los sentimientos de la otra voz


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentro de los recuerdos

**Capítulo 5: Encuentro de los recuerdos**

Después de haber llegado a aquel pueblo, al que no entre porque algo me decía que fuera en otra dirección, y decidí no cuestionarme lo que sentía, y fui en aquella dirección que me atraía de alguna forma extraña. Había llegado a una especie de colina y podía escuchar que venían algunas voces de detrás de esta, y me quede detrás de esta y me recosté y escuche lo que decían, yo no quería interrumpir nada y de todas formas no conocía a nadie, aunque también está mal de mi parte escuchar lo que decían pero, simplemente sentía que debía estar ahí. Las escuche hablar y la que parecía ser su hermana, se despidió y camino cerca de mí, alejándose de hermana, pero no me había visto.

-Enllel donde estas, mi hermana te necesita más que nunca- dijo este poni, que había visto en el bosque junto con sus amigas, mientras miraba hacia arriba y note que era la luna, y cuando bajo la mirada solo comenzó a alejarse, y podía entender que se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a su hermana.

Me pare y me fui acercando a la sima de la pequeña colina, y pude ver a este poni, que era la misma que podía ver en mis sueños y era hermosa en persona, la luz de la luna la iluminaba de tal forma que resaltaba sus colores, haciendo que se viera hermosa, pero me di cuenta de algo, ella estaba sentada en la arena, al borde del agua del pequeño lago mientras muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y caían en las aguas tranquilas del lago. Podía sentir su tristeza y melancolía, como si ella estuviera conectada con migo de alguna manera. No podía quedarme parado y no hacer nada, me dolía mucho el corazón verla de esa manera, era algo que no podía explicar ya que sabía que ella era especial para mí.

Comencé a acercarme con lentitud, por su espalda, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, me coloque cerca de ella, pero aun atrás, y pude escuchar que ella dijo.

-por favor… quiero estar sola- me dijo sin voltear a verme, pero pude escuchar que lo dijo con un leve llanto

Me detuve en seco, cuando escuche esto, no sabía qué hacer con exactitud. Por alguna razón mire hacia la hermosa noche, que estaba arriba de nosotros, y pensé por un momento lo que iba a hacer, la volví a mirar y sus lágrimas parecían espadas incrustándose en mi corazón, no sabía porque me sentía así pero no me iba a quedar parado viendo como ella estaba sola y triste. Tome algo de valor desde el interior de mi cuerpo, y comencé a acercarme a ella, con pequeños pasos que eran muy silencioso y me coloque detrás de ella y me arrodille, y le di un fuerte abrazo lo que hizo que se sorprendiese y volteo su cabeza para mirarme, y al verme directo a mis ojos le sonríe y con una voz casi como un susurro le dije.

-nunca te dejare sola- le dije, comenzando a sentir una gran felicidad en mi interior junto con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

Ella estaba sorprendida, y abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras estos aún tenían lágrimas. Le tomo unos pocos segundos asimilar la situación y se dio la vuelta para verme mejor, mientras aun la seguía abrazando. Coloco uno de sus cascos en mi pecho, donde estaba mi corazón, y el otro en mi cara, tocándome con mucho cuidado.

-En… llel.¿E-e n verdad… eres tú?- me pregunto, muy confusa

Yo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo me llamaba, pero solo asentí con mi cabeza mientras aun le sonreía y la abrazaba. Ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras sentía sus cálidas lagrimas caer en este, y ella después de esto simplemente me abrazo, mientras podía escuchar su llanto.

-sabia… que volverías-dijo esto sin dejar de llorar, y con la voz algo quebradiza

No sabía que decir con exactitud, y solo deje que mis sentimientos me guiaran, ya que dentro de mí sabía que ella era muy especial.

-me alegra mucho volver- le dije mientras colocaba mi cabeza contra la suya, con delicadeza y con una voz calmada

-no sabes… cuanto te e extrañado… hice todo lo posible, por encontrarte- cuando decía esto, pude sentir su dolor con cada palabra que pronunciaba

Al estar de esa manera, ella con su cabeza en mi pecho sintiendo, sus lágrimas fluir, su llanto, sus sentimientos, la calidez del abrazo que compartíamos, esta noche que era perfecta, hicieron que fluyeran varios sentimientos desde mi interior y por unos breves momentos, recordé algunas cosas en pocos segundos.

**Flashback**

Estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol, muy frondoso, mientras veía caer la lluvia. De pronto la veía a ella volando bajo esta lluvia y de pronto fue alcanzada por un relámpago. Me impacte al ver esto y corrí en su ayuda, al llegar a donde ella estaba trate sus heridas y la cubrí con una chaqueta que llevaba y la levante colocándola en mi espalda, y comencé a caminar. Me decía a mí mismo que ella estaría bien y se repondría, pero no lo sabía con exactitud, y solo seguí caminando hasta que una luz me segó.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente, y estaba en un día soleado y tenía a esta Pegaso entre mis brazos, como protegiéndola, y de pronto dije, con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos- al menos pude protegerte Dashie- mirando parte de mi cuerpo, vi que estaba muy herido, y al igual que la otra vez una luz me segó.

Abrí de nuevo mis ojos, esta vez estaba volando hacia una nube, en la que podría ver a Dashie durmiendo sobre esta. Me le acerque y dije- ¿estas dormida Dashie?- y ella cuando oyó esto se despertó d inmediato, y se entusiasmó al verme. Al igual que la otra vez la luz me segó de nuevo.

Al abrir mis ojos nuevamente vi que estaba volando, cargando a Dashie en mis brazos y ella estaba muy cómoda con su cabeza en mi pecho, también note que debajo de mí había una tormenta, pero yo estaba volando en dirección a una gran casa que estaba sobre una nube por encima de la tormenta, y de la misma forma que antes una luz me segó.

**Fin del flashback**

-no fue tu culpa Dashie- le respondí, para que no se sintiera culpable, aunque quería saber que era lo que había pasado pero sabía que ese no era el momento para hacer esa clases de preguntas

-pero Enllel, yo…-trato de decir, mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo y nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos que tenían aun algunas lagrimas

-Dashie, yo nunca podría culparte de lo que paso-le dije mientras con uno de mis dedos limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos-lo importante, es que por fin estamos juntos-le dije mientras le sonreía alegremente

-siempre dices cosas cursis-dijo riendo un poco, pero sin apartar la mirada mientras estaba algo sonrojada

-sí, abecés puedo ser cursi jaja-le respondí riéndome un poco, y aun sonriéndole de tal manera para que ella se alegrara igual que yo

-Enllel… hay algo… que quiero hacer… desde hacer mucho tiempo-dijo esto sonrojada, y algo apenada

-¿qué cosa Dashie?-le pregunte sin saber lo que ella tenía en mente

-bueno… yo…-dijo mientras apartaba la mirada, podría ver que estaba muy sonrojada pero a la vez tranquila.

Ella se dio vuelta y me miro nuevamente, con sus ojos que con la luz de la luna era indescriptible describir lo hermoso que eran, esta noche era la mejor de todas, de las que podría recordar. Ella poco a poco comenzó a hacerse a mí, mi corazón comenzaba a latir más intensamente, y mi mente pensaba muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero comencé a relajarme y dejarme llevar por el momento. Al igual que ella, comencé a acercarme y cerré mis ojos, para que lo que viniera fuera más especial, pasaron pocos segundos y pude sentirlo, el suave toque de sus labios con los míos y lentamente comenzamos a besarnos muy apasionadamente, que era una sensación fantástica y a la vez de una felicidad y alegría que solo se podía lograr cuando el amor que se tenía era fuerte y puro. Disfrutábamos de cada segundo que pasaba, como si fuera algo eterno pero nos importaba que esto durara eternamente, después de todo parecía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y este beso reforzaba lo que sentía por ella, aunque no sabía lo que ocurrió en el pasado no me importaba, solo me importaba el futuro con ella y las muchas cosas que podría hacer juntos.

Nuestro apasionado beso, había durado mucho tiempo, y solo lo deteníamos para recuperar el aliento para luego continuar. Cuando terminamos, estábamos muy satisfechos y ella se recostó en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba y colocaba mi cabeza contra la suya, pude ver que tenía sueño pero en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, que tan solo verla me alegraba mucho ya que yo sabía muy en el fondo ella era todo para mí.

La mire y vi que estaba completamente dormida, aun con su sonrisa en el rostro, miraba como la luna se colocaba en su punto más alto, en el cielo nocturno, y la luz que esta emanaba se reflejaban en el agua llegaban al cuerpo de Dashie, haciendo que esto fuera una vista que nunca se la podría olvidar y, además poder estar con ella después de tanto tiempo, aunque no sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado, pero eso por el momento no importaba.

Mientras aun observaba la luna y tenía a Dashie en mi pecho, pude escuchar algunos sonidos que venían de detrás de mí. Voltee mí cabeza levemente y pude observar que venían un grupo de al menos seis ponis, y podía oír sus voces, pero hablaban muy despacio.

-estoy muy preocupada por mi hermana chicas, nunca la vi de esta manera-pude escuchar de la voz que había escuchado antes

-tranquila Scootaloo, trataremos de hacer que se sienta mejor-dijo otra voz que no conocía, pero sentía que era familiar

-oh, solo espero que la podamos ayudar-dijo otra voz, pero en un tono más tímido

-tranquila, ella es fuerte se repondrá-dijo otra voz distinta un poco más grabe

-si cariño, hay que tener más confianza en Rainbow-dijo una voz más refinada

Tenía curiosidad por saber de quién era, ya que esta sensación era un tanto extraña pero a la vez familiar, como si las conociera de alguna parte o de alguna otra forma, aunque también no quería que terminaran con este momento que estaba pasando con Dashie, aunque ella ya sea había dormido y parecían las voces que estaba escuchando eran sus amigas, por la forma que hablaban de ella.

Deje de mirar en la dirección de donde provenían las voces, mi solamente me quede mirando a Dashie mientras acariciaba lentamente la crin de Dashie, y me llenaba de alegría poder verla así, tan pacifica, contenta, alegre, aunque por lo que había visto cuando la encontré, en ese estado de soledad y tristeza, me daba una idea de lo que había pasado, pero no con claridad, simplemente algo que no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo.

Podría escuchar que las voces y sus cascos, estaban cada vez más cerca, aunque no me preocupaba, si era algo importante podríamos hablar sobre el tema. Pude ver que poco a poco se iban acercando hasta la orilla del pequeño lago, y no se habían dado cuenta de que yo y Dashie estábamos ahí, ya que estábamos un poco más arriba. Estaban al frente de nosotros pero aún no se daban cuenta de que nosotros estábamos ahí. Miraban en todas las direcciones desconcertadas, excepto en la que estábamos nosotros, hasta que la poni de la crin violeta y pelaje naranja, miro la luna como la había mirado yo y después las aguas, que aun reflejaban la luz que provenía de la luna, y de la nada miro hacia atrás, y ella me miro a mis ojos y su expresión cambio rápidamente a una de sorpresa e incredulidad, abriendo sus ojos como platos en señal de sorpresa,

-¿Enllel?-pregunto en voz baja, mientras miraba a su hermana dormir entre mis brazos

Le respondí asintiendo levemente con mi cabeza, ya que con Dashie en mis brazos no podría moverme demasiado, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Las demás al escuchar mi nombre dieron vuelta sus cabezas rápidamente en la dirección en la que estaba, mirándome igual que la otra poni, con mucha sorpresa e incredulidad y ver lo contenta que estaba Dashie con mi regreso, pero ella una estaba dormida.

-¿Enllel cuando llegaste y cómo?-me pregunto una poni que tenía una crin purpura y dos línea que la recorrían de un color rosado y violeta

-¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?-me pregunto otra poni de una crin rubia con un sombrero en esta

-¿Dónde has estado?-me pregunto otra poni de una crin rosada y larga

-¿qué has hecho a lo largo de este tiempo?-me pregunta una unicornio de melena violeta oscuro y pelaje blanco

Siguieron preguntando muchas cosas, y de las tantas preguntadas que me hacían, no podría distinguir muy bien lo que me preguntaban y están abrumándome, ya que no sabía por dónde empezar o que decir al respecto.

-uhhh… bueno…-estaba confundido ya que no sabía que decir, después de tantas preguntas no sabía por dónde empezar. Además de que ellas para mi eran completas desconocidas, pero ellas parecían conocerme.

De pronto la poni que se llamaba Scootaloo, o al menos eso había podido entender, se colocó a mi lado y vio a su hermana dormir, muy feliz y cómoda como nunca antes.

-me da gusto que volviera Enllel, mi hermana te necesitaba-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse a su hermana y con cuidado comenzó a levantarla

-¿Fluttershy podría ayudarme?-le pregunto a su amiga, mientras levantaba a su hermana

-oh… claro Scootaloo- dijo la otra poni de pelaje crema, mientras se acercaba y entre las dos levantaban a Dashie.

-llevare a mi hermana a casa, las veré mañana-dijo de nuevo Scootaloo, ya con Dashie bien agarrada junto con Fluttershy, y compensaron a volar en dirección al pueblo.

Comencé a pararme con lentitud, mientras veía a este grupo de ponis que sonreían, aunque no sabían quieres eran me eran familiares, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando me pare del todo, las comencé a mirar con mucha curiosidad y saber quiénes eran y que sabían de mí. Comencé a sentir algo en mi espalda que era raro y lo tome como algo peligroso, rápidamente me volteo y logro sujetar lo que tengo en mi espalda y casi sin esfuerzo y haciendo algo de fuerza, coloque lo que estaba en mi espalda en frente mío, y me sorprendí al ver que tenía entre mis manos a una poni de pelaje rosa con una crin esponjada del mismo color pero más intenso. Mire al resto de sus amigas y parecían sorprendidas por la forma en que reaccione, y no las culpaba aunque de todas manera no tenía ni idea quien era la poni que tenían en mis manos, y la baje con cuidado al suelo.

-les quiero decir algo impor…-intente decir antes de que comenzara a doler la cabeza como nunca antes, era un dolor que no podía comparar con nada.

Caí al suelo arrodillado, mientras tenían ambas manos en mi cabeza tratando de soportar el dolor, mientras podía ver, con mis ojos casi cerrados, como ellas me miraban muy preocupadas y se me acercaron preocupadas, podía ver que movían sus labios pero no podía escuchar lo que decían, el dolor seguía penetrando mi cabeza y me era inexplicable que era lo que pasaba.

No pude aguantar más este dolor, sentía como mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, y simplemente caí al suelo sin poder hacer más nada, mientras cerraba mis ojos con lentitud y podía ver a estas ponis a mi alrededor que con el pasar de tiempo, se volvían borrosas y comencé a ver todo en oscuridad hasta simplemente dormir.

**Horas después**

Comenzaba a abrir mis ojos con lentitud, mientras lo que podría ver era el techo de algún edificio, aunque lo podía ver con mucha dificultad y todo se veía muy borroso. Comencé a mirar hacia los lados, girando con lentitud mi cabeza, al mirar hacia mi derecha vi que había una puerta con algunos instrumentos médicos al lado de esta, mire hacia la izquierda y pude ver una ventana, y podría ver que aún era de noche, y la luna aún seguía en lo alto del cielo nocturno, bañando con sus luz todo a su alcance. Sentía que tenía que pararme y al intentar hacerlo la cabeza comenzó a dolerme, haciendo que me quedara en la cama, ya que no podía moverme en esas condiciones, hice otro intento y comencé a sentirme mareado, mi cabeza daba vueltas al igual que mis pensamientos, sobre muchas cosas y principalmente donde estaba Dashie y quienes eran esas ponis que me conocían, pero yo no tenían ningún recuerdo de ellas, mire donde estaba acostado, apartando mi cabeza de los pensamientos y tratando de ver algo, y vi que una cama pero este tipo de cama era de hospital, lo más probable es que al haber perdido la conciencia ella me Allan traído al hospital de este pueblo.

-tengo que tratar de buscarla-pensé mientras aún estaba acostado

Lleve mis manos a la cabeza, ya que aunque me dolía y seguía mareado, aun los pensamientos me abrumaban y trataba de revivir todo lo que vi esta noche, tratar de recordar más cosas sobre Dashie, su hermana y amigas. De pronto escuche algunos pasos afuera de mi habitación, que parecían acercarse a esta, y mire en la dirección de la que provenían esos pasos, y comenzó a abrirse la puerta de mi cuarto y entro un unicornio que hacia levitar con su magia un pequeño frasco, que tenían algunos medicamentos dentro. Lucia calmado y tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía una bata blanca, como de un medico importante.

-hola Enllel-me saludo amistosamente al verme despierto

-holas… doctor-le conteste la que incluso el hablar, hacía que el dolor de cabeza regresara. Y hacia unos cuantos gestos de dolor, mientras aún tenía mis manos en mi cabeza

-¿aun te duele la cabeza?-me dijo el doctor notando el dolor que tenía en esta

-si-le dije muy secamente en tono bajo

-te daré algunos analgésicos para ese dolor-me contesto gentilmente, mientras con su magia dejaba el pequeño frasco junto a mí- iré a buscarte un poco de agua-dijo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de si

Baje una de mis manos y tome el pequeño frasco, y lo mire un poco, sabiendo que al tomar las medicinas que tenía dentro, este dolor se iría y podría pensar claramente. Después de unos breves momentos, el doctor volvió a abrir la puerta y esta vez con su magia traía consigo un vaso de agua, y se fue acercando hasta colocarse a mi lado.

-¿quieres que te ayude a tomas tu medicina?- dijo mientras también hacia levitar el pequeño frasco con los medicamentos

-está bien… casi no… puedo moverme- le dije aún estando mareado, mientras la vista se tornaba más borrosa

-bien, te las daré. Abre tu boca y traga esto-dijo mientras que con su magia hacia levitar una pequeña píldora, que saco del frasco, y la coloco en mi boca, y lo trague sin dificultad- bien, ahora tomate esto- dijo mientras con su magia, acercaba el vaso con agua a mi boca, y con lentitud y de a poco, tomaba el agua ya que estaba acostado

-gracias, doc-le dije en señal de agradecimiento por su ayuda

-ahora descansa Enllel, el medicamento ara efecto pronto-dijo mientras se paraba y se llevaba el pequeño frasco y el baso

-bien… intentare dormir-le dije calmadamente, tratando de reponerme, mientras giraba mi cabeza y veía por la ventana el anochecer, que me provocaba sueño mientras veía la luna y las estrellas. Podía sentir mis ojos más pesados, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que me durmiera, y quería tratar de recordar algo en ese breve momento e intente forzar un poco mis recuerdos, y funciono.

Estaba caminando en la oscuridad, mientras un camino que llevaba a algún lado estaba en frente de mí. Caminaba sobre este prácticamente a ciegas, y apenas podía distinguir el camino de la oscuridad y de pronto pude ver una luz delante de mí, que estaba a unos cuentos metros e intente llegar a ella, pero todo se desvaneció delante de mí y cerré mis ojos.

Al volver a abrirlos, pude ver que seguía en la cama y me senté en esta. Comencé a mirar hacia los lados y todo seguía igual, mire por la ventana y vi que el sol estaba alzándose en el amanecer, no sabía por cuanto había dormido pero me di la idea de que había sido toda la noche, entonces pende que mejor dormía un poco más hasta que el doctor regresara para darme más de los analgésicos, y me volví a recostar en la cama sin más y me volví a dormir.

Podía escuchar algunos sonidos que provenían de afuera, y eso hizo que volviera a abrir mis ojos, mire por la ventana nuevamente y vi que el sol ya estaba mucho más arriba y eso me dio la impresión que había dormido por unas horas, pero había sido un parpadeo desde mi punto de vista, pero me centre en lo importante y comencé a escuchar las voces de detrás de la puerta.

-doctor, ¿está seguro de que se podrá recuperar de esto?-dijo una voz muy familiar, que al estar detrás de la puerta no podía distinguir del todo bien

-si se repondrá, pero necesitara ayuda de ustedes- dijo otra vos que era parecido a la del doctor

-pero… ¿cuánto tiempo tardara?-le pregunto desanimada otra vos distinta de la primera

-eso es incierto, solo el tiempo dirá si podrá reponerse-dijo seriamente las voz que se parecía a la del doctor

-¿y qué podemos hacer, para ayudar?-pregunto otra voz distinta de las demás

-lo mejor será, que hablen con el-les respondió gentilmente

-¿podríamos entrar a verlo ahora?-pregunto esa voz que me era inconfundible, era Dashie que estaba afuera del cuarto

-claro, traten de no forzarlo ya que podría ser peligroso-dijo advirtiéndolas

-bien, trataremos de hablar cosas sencillas-pude alcanzar a oír

Luego no escuche nada más, y vi como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, mientras entraban uno a uno las ponis que había visto en la noche, entrando primero Dashie después el doctor y me centre en Dashie que tenía una mirada de preocupación, puede que cuando me hallan traído al hospital, me hallan revisado y se dieran cuenta del golpe que recibí. Solo me quedaba decirle lo que podía recordar o no, quería decirle primero a Dashie pero será mejor que se lo digas a los demás también. Todas se colocaron alrededor de mi cama, mientras el doctor se quedaba cerca de la puerta, todas lucían desanimadas y algo triste, en especial Dashie que era la que más me importaba.

-¿cómo te sientes Enllel?- me pregunto Dashie mientras se acercaba más a mi

-me siento mejor, después de que las medicinas que me dio el doctor surtieran efecto-le comente alegre

-me alegra mucho que te sientas mejor-dijo Dashie con una forzada sonrisa, pero podía notar la tristeza en su voz

-¿creo que ya saben lo que me sucedió verdad?- les pregunte a todas

Todas se miraron entre sí, y después al suelo sin saber que responderme, porque al parecer sabían que lo que me había pasado era serio y muy complicado.

-queríamos preguntarte ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?- me pregunto directamente Dashie, antes de que las demás pudieran hablar

-en estos días me han pasado muchas cosas, no sabría por dónde empezar… pero les contare lo primero que recuerdo- dije preparándome para decirles lo que había hecho mientras notaba que ellas se disponían a escuchar muy atentamente

-bueno… los primero que puedo recordar es que estaba en un rio, muy cerca de la orilla, y cuando desperté me dolía un poco la cabeza y la toque con suavidad, y me di cuenta que tenía sangre, después me pare y busque algo de comida. Los días fueron pasando y logre armas algunas herramientas muy improvisadas, y pude arreglármelas para armas una antorcha y me adentre en un bosque que estaba muy cerca del rio, y debo decir que era muy oscuro y daba algo de miedo pero querían entrar para ver que podía encontrar. Al adentrarme era muy difícil ver porque todo era muy oscuro, y al caminar por un buen rato, llegue a un claro que tenía un pequeño y lo rodeaban algunas flores algo extrañas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Me acerque y tome algunas, de la nada comencé a escuchar ruidos de los arbustos, y de la nada un gran vestía salió de ellos y camino hasta el pequeño lago, yo me quede quiero pero esta luego de verme detenidamente se dio cuenta y se enfureció. Comenzamos a luchar y resulte herido, y cuando ya no tenía nada más que hacer un ruido se oyó y llamo la atención de la vestía, porque esta estaba a punto de matarme, y callo un ave que tenía los mismos colores que Dashie y logro defenderme hiriendo mucho a lo que fuera que me ataco hasta que la vestía la golpeo y la dejo en el suelo herida, hice un gran esfuerzo y comencé a rodearla porque tenía heridas en los ojos. Con una hacha que había armado, se la lance a una de las patas y esta cayó al suelo, y corrí y tome al ave, huyendo de allí, pude llegar al rio nuevamente donde tenía un pequeño campamento y comí una de las flores que había tomado y otra se la di al ave y dormir y al despertar ya mi heridas habían sanado. Algunos días pasaron y muchas veces que soñaba o en algún momento podía ver a Dashie en mis sueños, pero en algunos fragmentos, hasta que logre encontrarlas anoche- termine de relatarles lo que había hecho, y podía ver que estaban muy sorprendidas por lo que había hecho días atrás. Se quedan sin habla, pero sus miradas lo decían todo.

De la nada se abrió la ventana y entro Rainbow Fire por esta, llamándonos la atención a todos y aleteando hasta colocarse suavemente en la cama donde estaba sentado, con mi mano le acaricia lentamente su plumaje y este disfrutaba que lo hiciera.

-él es que salvo mi vida- dije gentilmente mientras todas miraban a Rainbow Fire

-se llama Rainbow Fire-les comente mientras ellas observaban a la ave majestuosa enfrente de ellas

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les allá gustado y creo que el sábado que viene no subiré capitulo, porque me quedaron algunas materias por sacar y debo estudiar, pero mañana subiré un nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo junto con dark y free, unos buenos amigos mios y les agradecería que le dieran like a mi pagina en Facebook que se llama sangre de Rainbow donde pueden estar enterados de las cosas que hacemos y muchas cosas mas.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ayuda de viejos amigos

**Capítulo 6: Ayuda de viejos amigos**

**por ya estoy de vacaciones, escribir este capítulo se me hizo algo difícil ya que tenía que estudiar para algunas materias que me habían quedado, pero todo termino y ahora las tan esperadas vacaciones. También querían decirles si querían un capítulo de navidad, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo pero algo se me ocurrirá XD**

Todas quedaron muy impresionadas por haber visto a Rainbow Fire, el fénix que salvo mi vida en aquella ocasión en el bosque, además de que sus colores eran muy llamativos y brillaban un poco con la luz de la habitación.

-¡AAAHH!- se escuchó un grito de asombro de la poni de color crema, que estaba detrás de sus amigas- ¡no puedo creerlo un fénix!-dijo con total asombro, mientras movía a sus amigas de su paso y se acercaba mucho a Rainbow Fire, aunque a este no parecía molestarle que ella estuviera tan cerca

-¿nunca habías visto uno?-le pregunte un tanto confundido al ver como reacciono al verlo

-en realidad sí, pero nunca uno con estos colores-decía con total emoción en su voz mientras lo miraba muy atentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿podrías hacerme un favor?- le pregunte mientras aún tenía su mirada fija en Rainbow Fire

-ohh… claro-me respondió más tímidamente

-¿podrías encargarte de el hasta que salga de aquí?-le pregunte, aunque ya sabría su respuesta

-¡sí!-grito emocionada, mientras tomaba un poco de altura, porque comenzó a volar de la emoción y tomaba a Rainbow Fire con sus cascos

-bueno… volviendo a lo anterior, ¿quieren hacerme algunas pregunta?-le dije mientras todas dejaban de mirar a su amiga y comenzaban a mirarme, pensando en que decir

-¿no recuerdas nada más, antes de eso?-me pregunto la poni de pelaje purpura

-no, nada más lo que les conté-le respondí a esta, mientras parecía entristecer por mis palabras igual que las demás

-¿de verdad no nos recuerdas? ¿A tus amigas?-dijo la poni rosada con la melena esponjada

-no, no recuerdo nada y… ¿ustedes son mis amigas?-pregunte desconcertado, ya que eso podría responder porque ellas me conocen

Mire a todas, y vi que por mi respuesta ellas bajaron la cabeza y podía ver algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, incluyendo a Dashie que aporto su mirada de mí y notaba su dolor. De la nada la poni rosada estallo en un profundo llanto, que no me esperaba y fue algo inesperado.

-acompañare a Pinkie afuera-dijo la poni rubia con un sombrero en la cabeza, mientras llevaba a su amigas afuera de la habitación

-pues… solamente no puedo recordarlas y… lamento no poder hacerlo-dije tratando de que se sintieran mejor

-aremos todo lo que podamos para hacer, que recuperes tus recuerdos-dijo la poni de color purpura

-exactamente cariño, no nos rendiremos-dijo la poni de pelaje blanco

-la hora de visitas acabo chicas, pueden volver más tarde-dijo el doctor mientras entraba por la puerta

-bien, vendremos mañana para ver cómo estas Enllel- dijo nuevamente la poni purpura, mientras comenzaban a salir por la puerta

-¿puedo quedarme algunos minutos más?-dijo Dashie, preguntándole al doctor, ya que quería hablar a solas con migo

-lo lamento Rainbow Dash, pero no puedo dejarte-contesto el doctor un poco cerio

-ohh, está bien lo comprendo-dijo sin ánimos en la voz, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía por esta, ya fuera de mi vista

-doc, ¿cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?- le pregunte, ya que todavía no se había ido

-te iras pronto, te aremos algunas exámenes más y si todo está bien podrás irte-dijo muy optimista

-¿y entonces porque no se lo dijo a Dashie?-le pregunte confundido

-pensé que querrías darle una sorpresa-me dijo como pensando en lago especial, que podría darle a ella

-pensándolo bien… se me ocurre algo-dije, pensando algo que para que ella se sintiera mejor

-me alegro por ti, ahora descansa un poco más. Pronto te iras-dijo mientras se despedía, y salía por la puerta

Yo mientras, me recosté en la cama y me puse a pensar en que podría hacer para hacer que a Dashie se le fuera esa tristeza, sabía que algo malo había pasado para que ella se sintiera así, ya que aunque volví ella sigue triste, me preguntaba que pudo haber pasado para que ella se sintiera de esa forma.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y seguía pensando en que hacer pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad me invadía por saber que sucedió anteriormente, me senté en mi cama y mire por la ventana, podría ver el claro cielo azul por esta, y me pare de esta y me acomode cerca de la ventana y comencé a mirar hacia afuera, para ver el cielo y también a los demás ponis, al mirar el cielo vi que una Pegaso color naranja con la crin de color rosa oscuro, que había visto antes, estaba despejando el cielo llevándose las nubes y también a algunas patearlas con sus cascos y hacer que estas desaparecieran, todo con gran velocidad y destreza aérea. Mire hacia adelante, con una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía explicar, y había a muchos ponis haciendo sus trabajos, aunque algo llamo mi atención, algunos parecían estar reparando unas casas, parecían muy deñadas, pero más que nada eran grietas lo que tenían y algunos huecos en las paredes. Pude escuchar cómo se abrió la puerta detrás de mí, pude ver a una enfermera unicornio, que con su magia hacia levitar una charola de hospital, que en ella traía comida, y la dejo en mi cama mientras yo la observaba.

-disfruta tu comida-dijo con alegría y una sonrisa

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, mientras también le sonreía y ella salía nuevamente por la puerta y quedaba solo con la vista. Salí de la ventana y tome la charola de hospital, y comencé a comer ya que con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, se me había olvidado el hambre que tenía, ya que varias semanas con solo agua y frutas se vuelve tedioso y aburrido.

Ya con el estómago lleno y la mente más despejada, volví a colocarme en la ventana y a seguir mirando a través de esta, era un lindo día y en mi mente surgió la idea de un día de campo, eso podría alegrarla y además serviría poder decirle lo que no pude hacer antes. Escuche abrirse la puerta detrás de mí nuevamente, pero esta vez por esta entraba el doctor con el que ya había hablado.

-¿estás listo para los exámenes?-me pregunto mientras dejaba la puerta abierta

-claro… aunque, ¿no había dicho que serían en algunas horas?- le pregunte confundido

-si eso dije, y la paso una horas-me dijo mirándome confundo

Yo había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, era extraño que una hora ella pasado tan rápido sin que no me allá dado cuenta, sin más me prepare y seguí al doctor a donde me haría los exámenes, para saber si estaba bien.

Salimos por la puerta de mi habitación, y comenzamos a caminar por uno de los pasillos del hospital, no tenía idea de adonde me llevaba el doctor, podía ver muchas otras habitaciones y en algunas tenían otros ponis que estaban vendados o con yesos, seguramente por algunas heridas o lesiones graves. Seguimos caminando un poco más y bajamos por unas escaleras, hasta la primera planta, y entramos en una habitación que dentro estaba un unicornio, tenía pelaje de un marrón claro una crin de color castaño y vestía una bata de laboratorio con unos lentes en sus ojos, viendo algunos tubos de ensayo y leyendo algunos papeles.

-ohh, conque tu eres Enllel. Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti, pasa-me dijo alegre, mientras dejaba lo que estaba viendo y me ponía atención

-no te ves tan mal como los demás médicos decían-dije sacando una conclusión al verme en mi estado

-pues… no me han explicado muy bien, lo que han hecho-le dije sin saber a qué se refería

-está bien, te lo diré mientras te hacemos las pruebas. No tardaremos mucho-dijo señalando una silla reclinable muy grande

Solo asentí con mi cabeza y me dirigí a la silla, y me senté en esta mientras veía a esta doctora como preparaba algunos instrumentos, mientras tanto el otro doctor empezó a hacer lo mismo y la ayudaba con algunas cosas, seguramente con los preparativos.

-bien ya tenemos todo listo, serán cosas muy fáciles no tengas miedo-dijo mientras acercaban algunas cosas hacia mí, en algunos carritos con muchas instrumentos en ellos

-empecemos-dijo la doctora, mientras con su magia hacia levita una especie de soga corta, y la amarraba en mi brazo derecho con algo de presión, y luego hizo levitar una pequeña jeringa de hospital, y la enterró con cuidado cerca de mi musculo, apuntándola en la vena y comenzando a sacar algo de sangre, al terminar con su magia coloco un pequeño trozo de algodón antes de sacar la aguja y lo mantuvo allí en momento, mientras guardaba la muestra de sangre en algunos tubos de ensayo.

Ver mi sangre de esa manera, me trajo nuevamente un leve dolor de cabeza, y estaba vez igual que las anteriores veces me trajo un fragmento de mi pasado. Estaba viendo como Dashie caí del cielo, algo se interponía en mi camino, parecía ser una barrera que logre romper de un fuerte golpe, y me dirigí a ayudarla a toda velocidad al parecer estaba volando pero no le preste mucha atención, mientras veía como ella caía, podía ver que estaba herida y parecía ser muy serio, antes de llegar a ella una luz me segó, como ya había pasado antes. Reaccione y vi que seguía en esa sala, donde me estaban haciendo estas pruebas.

-ahora trata de quedarte quieto lo más que puedas-dijo el doctor, mientras con su magia hacia bajar algún especie de objeto muy cerca de mí, parecía de metal o algo parecido. Me quede quieto ante lo que me había dicho y luego de unos pocos segundos, hizo retroceder este objeto que era muy extraño.

Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, luego de haberme acercado aquella cosa, y le iba a preguntar qué era eso, pero fui interrumpido por la doctora, que inclino la silla y se colocó detrás de mí, con su magia movía mi cabello y parecía que estaba buscando algo en mi cabeza, seguramente la herida que me había hecho, no le costó nada hállala y pude sentir como comenzó a hacer algo con su magia, como a inspeccionar detenidamente la herida. Pasaron pocos minutos en los cuales ella seguía con eso, mientras el doctor parecía estar haciendo algo con otra máquina, pude sentir como ella apago su magia y se alejó, volviendo a colocar la silla en el Angulo en el que estaba.

-¿ya terminamos?- pregunte inofensivamente

-sí, pero espera que tendremos que decirte algunas cosas-respondió amablemente el doctor

-bien-dije mientras los miraba, como colocaban algo en unas pantallas con luces en la pared, era algo parecido a unas placas negras y al colocarlo en la luz se podía ver un contorno celeste. Mi curiosidad me supero, me pare de la silla y fui a observar más de cerca que era eso.

-¿les puedo preguntar qué es eso?- le pregunte ya casi al lado de ellos

-claro, esto es una radiografía. Podemos ver más detenidamente una herida como la que tuviste, aunque es desconcertante lo que vemos-contesto esto último con una mirada confundida al seguir observando esa radiografía

-aunque con lo que nos han contado de ti, esto no es muy extraño-dijo explicando un poco la situación

-¿y que le han contado sobre mí?-le pregunte para ver si podía obtener algunas respuestas

-no somos los indicados para decirte eso, cuando te encuentres con Rainbow Dash podrías preguntarle- me dijo como sugerencia ante lo que le había dicho

-bien Enllel, todo está en orden ya puedes irte. ¿Pero creo que ya sabes los obvio no?-pregunto la doctora, algo demasiado simple

-sí, intentare recuperar mis recuerdos-dije sin mucho ánimo, porque había olvidado a todo los que conocían, excepto a Dashie.

Sin más Salí de esa habitación, y me dirigí a la entrada del hospital donde pude salir afuera, y sentía como en casa aunque no recordara nada de ello. Seguí caminando hacia la calle, que estaba enfrente del hospital, mientras miraba hacia todos los lados y pude notar que venían las dos ponis que había visto en mi habitación unas horas antes, ambas se dieron cuenta de que estaba fuera, y se apresuraron a acercárseme.

-¿Enllel que haces aquí afuera?-pregunto curiosa la poni purpura

-bueno… ya me dieron de alta-le respondí sin saber que más decir

-¿y a donde iras ahora?-pregunto la poni purpura

-todo esto me suena muy familiar, pero a la vez extraño. No sé a dónde debo ir-dije mirando a mi alrededor, y viendo parte del pueblo

-mmm… eso me recuerda-dijo nuevamente la poni purpura pensando en algo-había olvidado que deje a Spike en tu casa, para que la cuidara en tu ausencia-comento esto con algo de entusiasmo

-¿mí… casa?-pregunte, ya no sabía que siquiera tenía una, o donde quedaba o quien era Spike

-ven te guiaremos-dijo la otra poni rosada mientras comenzaba a dar varios saltos y se alegraba

-por cierto, me podrían decir sus nombres-dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar por donde ella habían venido

-claro, pero trata de recordarlos. Mi nombre es Twilight-contesto la poni purpura

-y el mío es Pinkie- contesto la poni rosada

Cuando me dijeron sus nombres, otros recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza aunque eran como los demás unas breves imágenes en las que parecía hablarles pero no podía escuchar nada. Estas imágenes eran acompañadas con un leve dolor de cabeza, en el que llevaba mi mano hasta esta, casi como una costumbre, y ellas se dieron cuenta de esto.

-¿estás bien Enllel?-me preguntaron las dos preocupadas, al ver que me comenzó a doler la cabeza

-sí, es que… pude recordar algo de ustedes. Contigo Twilight, estábamos en una biblioteca, hablando sobre algún libro que parecía muy raro. Y con Pinkie estaba en una cocina preparando algo, una masa para galleta al parecer-les conté sobre lo que vi en esos fragmentos de mis recuerdos

Ambas se emocionan al saber que estaba progresando, ya al menos pude recordar lo que hice con ellas en el pasado, y tendría que tratar de memorizarme sus nombres aunque no sería algo difícil para mí. Seguimos caminando por algunos minutos, mientras hablamos sobre cualquier cosa que pasaba por nuestras mentes, excepto algo que me ayudara a saber qué fue lo que paso en mi ausencia, aunque era muy entretenido poder hablar con ellas, ahora entendía porque ella eran y seguían siendo mis amigas.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a un gran casa, tenía dos pisos y muchas ventanas con un color azul y algunas líneas blancas en muchas direcciones que la hacían resaltar mucho y era muy agradable a la vista. No podía creer que esa era mi casa, y con solo verla me hacía pensar como la había conseguido.

-wow… es muy… grande-dije atónito al verla

-sí, la princesa Celestia quiso hacerte un regalo-dijo explicando esta casa, y como era que la obtuve

-¿un regalo?¿y quién es esa princesa Celestia?-pregunte para ver si me podían dar algunas respuestas

-bueno, la princesa Celestia gobierna toda Equestria junto a su hermana menor Luna-me explico quién era, aunque de todas manera aún tenía más preguntas que hacer, pero decidí que guardármelas y dejarlas para otro momento

-¿entramos?-pregunto Pinkie aunque pareció más una sugerencia que pregunta

-sí, Spike debe estar adentro-dijo Twilight mientras se acerba a la puerta y la habría. Nosotros entramos detrás de ella, yo mientras miraba todo lo que podía ver a la vista

-¡Spike donde estas!-grito Twilight para saber si es que estaba ese tal Spike en la casa

-dame un momento, ahora bajo-se logró escuchar una voz que provenía del segundo piso

-bien, te esperaremos en la cocina-le dijo en voz alta Twilight-¿quieres comer algo Enllel?-pregunto mientras íbamos a la cocina, solo asentí con la cabeza mientras seguía observando toda la decoración que tenía la casa, estaba muy limpia y bien organizada, me sorprendía cada cosa que veía de la casa, me acostumbraría rápido a vivir en ella.

Al llegar a la cocina, luego de pasar por algunos pasillos, se podía ver que era grande y algo me llamo la atención, al lado de una de las ventanas podía ver un cuadro pintado. Me le acerque para mirarlo más de cerca, y al verlo me recordó a mi cuando me había mirado en el reflejo del agua de aquel rio, pero en esta pintura parecía un poco más cambiado pero no demasiado, en la pintura aparecía mirando hacia adelante con ojos muy serio y decididos, llevaba una armadura plateada con algunas líneas de muchos colores y una espada que parecía estar cortada horizontalmente justo en la parte del medio, al mirarlo pude recordar algo más. Estaba en una habitación con muchas armaduras, mientras podía ver a las demás cerca de mí, mirando todas las armaduras que eran muy llamativas. Nuevamente una luz me segó y al volver a entrar en conciencia, seguía mirando esa pintura, y podía decir que era especial, seguramente algo de mi pasado que marco algo importante.

-¿Enllel, quieres algo de comer?- dijo Pinkie haciendo que dejara de prestarle atención a la pintura

-ohh, ya se prueba esto-dijo antes de que pudiera responderle, y trajo una especie de pastelillo de color celeste

Los acepte, y lo tome con mi mano y le di una pequeña mordida para poder probar el saber que tenía.

-wow, esto sabe delicioso-dije danto otra mordida al pastelillo, pero esta vez mas grande

-¡sí! Pinkie pie hace los mejores cupcakes de todo Ponyville- dijo muy alegre ante lo que le había dicho

-esto es lo mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo-dije ya casi terminando el cupcake que sabía muy bien, y estaba endulzado a la perfección

-hola chicas, que están haciendo-pude escuchar una voz que no reconocí, y me hizo voltear para saber quién era. Al voltear mi cabeza y ver de quien era esa vos pude ver que había un joven dragón en la puerta, esto me llamaba mucho la atención

-oh hola Enllel, ¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto el dragón, que al parecer era Spike, mientras se fue acercando

-sí, ya me siento mejor gracias-le respondí amablemente, mientras veía como se iba acercando a Twilight y esta, aunque no podía escucharla, seguramente comenzó a explicarle la situación-emm… ¿Spike dónde está el baño? Necesito una ducha y, cambiarme de ropa-dije mientras veía como la ropa que llevaba puesta, esta toda rota y rasgada

-claro, en el segundo piso a la derecha. Es la primera puerta, y al lado de esa esta tu habitación-me contesto, dándome algunas sencillas indicaciones

Sin más hice lo que me dijo y Salí de la cocina, y comencé a subir por la escalera que había visto antes, que llevaba al segundo piso, y al subir entre en la primera puerta, dándole poca importancia a lo que había en el pasillo. Mire todo el baño con atención, y se notaba que era muy lujoso, tenía muchas cosas finas y de buena calidad, sin perder más tiempo me saque la ropa y tome una buena ducha caliente, era muy relajante después de lo que había pasado en aquel bosque, esto parecía un sueño pero aun así algo en mi mente me incitaba a buscar más respuestas.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, Salí de la ducha y me seque con uno de los muchas toallas que había en el baño, y la terminar me la coloque en la cintura. Salí del baño y fui a la habitación de alado, y al entrar note muchas cosas que eran llamativas, en una especie de vitrina podría ver una espada antigua, pero la hoja estaba partida por la mitad, y también se podía ver un muñeco que tenía muchas piezas de una armadura, pero se veía que algunas estaban rotas y muy degastadas, también había un gran armario y una gran cama. Me acerque al armario y abrí con lentitud las puestas de este, y adentro podía ver muchas ropa que se veía muy bien y los colores que tenían eran muy llamativos, toque la que tenía más cerca de mí, y la tela de la que estaba hecha era muy suave y agradable al tacto. La deje en su lugar y tome una que me llamaba la atención, estaba hecha de la misma tela, pero tenía multicolores en el diseño que la hacía lucir genial. Ya con ropa nueva y refrescado por la ducha, aclare mi mente y pensé en lo importante, tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Dashie.


	7. Chapter 7: Verdades

**Capítulo 7: verdades**

Pensé en que podría ser mejor para hacer que Dashie se alegrara, no podía recordar mucho de ella como para saber qué era lo que le gustaba hacer. Lo único que paso por mi mente era que podría hacer un día de campo, era simple y tal vez estar más tiempo con ella podría hacer que se olvidara de sus penas y tristeza, y podría preguntarle porque se sentía así, mis recuerdos podía esperar para mí era más importante hacer que ella fuera feliz.

Salí de lo que era mi habitación, aun con muchas dudas sobre todos esos objetos, y baje por las escaleras y fui nuevamente a la cocina, donde Pinkie Twilight y Spike seguían hablando tranquilamente, yo me les acerque y les dije lo que tenía planeado hacer, ellos me ayudaron con mucha confianza y tranquilidad. Entre los cuatro preparamos rápidamente las cosas para el día de campo, preparamos comida sencilla y la metimos en una canas, que sacaron de un armario en la cocina, por alguna razón no me era raro y al verla me parecía familiar, como mucha otras cosas.

-gracias por la ayuda-les dije agradeciéndoles por todo lo que habían hecho

-para eso son los amigos-respondió Twilight con una sonrisa igual que Pinkie y Spike

-si ven a Dashie podrían decirle que valla al lago-les dije en señal de un favor

-claro, le diremos si la vemos-contesto Pinkie

-bien, los veré más tarde. Nos vemos-dije despidiéndome y saliendo por la puerta

Al salir de mi casa, fui directamente al lago, aunque no tenía idea de donde quedaba. Al ir caminando por la calle veía a todos los ponis muy tranquilos y en una gran armonía, ahora sabía que este era un sitio muy agradable y me acostumbraría muy rápidamente, mientras caminaba les pedí indicaciones a un ponis que estaban hablando entre ellos, eran muy amigables y ellos parecían ser viejos amigos ellos eran un Pegaso de crin amarilla- naranja con rojo con un pelaje amarillento y ojos azules y el otro un poni de terrestre con un pelaje color gris oscuro y una crin de color rojo oscuro, por alguna razón me daba mucha confianza hablar con ellos y solo tal vez ser amigos, aunque primero tenía que tratar de recordar las amistades que ya tenía antes de hacer nuevas.

-oye, tú me eres familiar… ¿te conozco de alguna parte?-me pregunto el Pegaso pensado y hablando sobre otro tema

-ahora que lo dices, a mí también me es familiar-dijo su amigo pensando igual que el

-no lo sé… no puedo recordar mucho-les explique un poco mi situación

-bueno no importa, después recordare de donde te conozco-dijo el Pegaso y después me explico como llegar

Con simples y sencillas indicaciones, me explicaron cómo llegar y me despedí de ellos, sin más seguí mi camino llevando debajo del brazo la canasta con comida. Al mirar hacia arriba pude ver que Scootaloo seguía haciendo acrobacias en el cielo, eran muy impresionantes aunque algo me decía que me estaba perdiendo de algo pero sería mejor esperar y ver que era. Seguí caminando ya que no estaba muy lejos del lago, mire nuevamente hacia arriba y Scootaloo ya no estaba hay, no sabía si me había visto o que pero mire levemente el sol y deduje que eran al menos las cuatro de la tarde, aún tenía tiempo aunque no sabría si Dashie llegaría rápidamente.

Al llegar al final de la calle, y cruzar hacia un pequeño camino de tierra que conducía directo al lago rodeado de pasto, que podía ver desde donde estaba, y seguí y al llegar ver el árbol y la tranquilidad del agua me trago algunos recuerdos de la noche que vi aquí a Dashie.

Me acerque al árbol y puse mi mano encima de este, pensando en las muchas cosas que habrá vivido y visto a lo largo de su vida, este lugar sin duda era muy especial para mí y seguramente para mucho otros habitantes. Me separe del árbol y coloque las cosas de día de campo en el suelo sobre una gran manta, y me senté en esta apoyado en el árbol a esperar a que Dashie viniera, mientras me coloque a contemplar el gran cielo azul y las tranquilas aguas del lago con la leve brisa del viendo moviendo lentamente mi cabello, era simplemente hermoso de contemplar y sentir en un ambiente de tanta paz y tranquilidad. Todo eso me estaba provocando sueño, hasta que escucho un sonido de aleteo cerca de mí, cosa que llamo mi atención e hizo que mirar en esa dirección, pude ver que Rainbow Fire venia volando y traía algo consigo. Al acercarse aterrizo cerca de mí, y pude ver con más detalle lo que tenía entre sus garras, era un collar con seis gemas en el de los mismos colores que Dashie en un rectángulo con cuadro cadenas, una en cada esquina.

Definitivamente lo que tenía era un collar y era muy valioso, pero al mirarlo más de cerca era completamente familiar, quería recordar donde lo había visto porque esta sensación era un fastidio y al mismo tiempo de impotencia. El no pode recordar a todos los que has cosido, las cosas importantes entre otras más, entre más lo miraba más despertaba mi curiosidad y de la nada Rainbow Fire salió volando en la misma dirección de donde vino. Deje de mirarlo y me recosté en el árbol mientras el suelo se iba apoderando poco a poco de mí, esperaba mantenerme despierto un poco más para esperar a la llegada de Dashie, pero vi que me dormiría antes, entonces me acomode con el collar en mis manos y me dormir con una gran paz interior.

**Horas antes**

Después de que Rainbow pudiera hablar un poco con Enllel, después de que despertara en el hospital, ella salió de su habitación con el resto de sus amigas aunque ella no dejaba que ellas notaran su angustia, porque dentro de ella había algo que la estaba lastimando, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado de tal forma que no sabía que decir y el temor de decirle la verdad a Enllel, sobre lo que paso semanas atrás. Ella estaba destrozada y deprimida cada vez que recordaba las imágenes que la atormentaban y en especial la duda sobre ellos, siempre dudaba si lo que hizo fue lo correcto o que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho de otro modo, simplemente no lo sabía y era muy dura consigo misma.

Al salir del hospital, salió volando rápidamente hacia una nube, y se quedó allí pensado mientras miraba hacia abajo, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "-como le diré lo que paso-"pensaba ella mientras estaba recostada en la nube aun con su gran tristeza "- si le digo lo que paso… me odiara-"los pensamientos seguían rondando su cabeza "-no… no sé lo que debo hacer-"ya no sabía qué hacer, sus pensamientos la abrumaron, solo se quedó allí en la nube mirando hacia abajo. Las horas pasaron volando mientras ella seguía pensado que hacer y qué decir. Luego de pensarlo bien tomo una decisión, decirle la verdad a Enllel, ya que el merecía que ella se la contara, sin importar como terminase esto, ella sabía que era lo correcto.

Rainbow Dash dio un gran salto de la nube, y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad, buscando a Enllel en el hospital y al ver que no estaba allí, siguió buscando por otros lugares en el que él podría estar, pero no encontró nada. Al no poder encontrarlo, busco en el último lugar que ella pensaría que él estaría, y era el lugar más querido por ella donde muchas cosas habían sucedido, y que también formo parte de algo que ni ella esperaba.

Al ir volando, empezaba a dudar de si misma e incluso la posibilidad de no decir nada, ella le temía demasiado a como fuera que Enllel reaccionaria al escuchar lo que ella le contaría, al acercarse pudo ver inmediatamente el árbol y que había alguien allí. Voló más cerca y aterrizo en la parte trasera del árbol, al tocar el suelo comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, bordeando el árbol, y pudo encontrar a Enllel durmiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, que a ella le alegraba mucho verlo así tan tranquilo y clamado, ella se le acercó para darle un abrazo, pero cuando estaba a punto de dárselo se detuvo, el sentimiento de remordimiento en su interior no le permitía tocar a quien tanto amaba, la culpa era demasiado grande para ella, se alejó un poco y se quedó mirando el agua a la orilla del lago, mientras las lágrimas al poder recordar lo que paso Caín de su rostro.

**Flashback**

Después de que Enllel le salvara la vida a Rainbow, a costa de su propia vida, y este resucitara de una forma que nadie imaginaba, callo desmallado después de poder decirle algunas palabras a él. Sus heridas eran muy graves y fue trasportado inmediatamente al hospital, mientras de las heridas que tenía brotaba mucha sangre, eran muy profundas y las tenía por casi todo su cuerpo principalmente por la espalda y el pecho.

Al llegar al hospital, las princesas habían recuperado algo de su magia, y junto con muchas buenos doctores y cirujanos comenzaron la difícil tarea de tratar de salvarle la vida a este joven guerrero que dio todo por proteger a los que el importaba, incluso su podría vida para salvar de la muerte a Rainbow Dash. Rainbow y sus amigas estuvieron esperando afuera de la sala de operaciones durante muchas horas, y al finalizar las princesas le dieron la noticias de que sería muy difícil que el sobreviviera, sus posibilidades solo eran del diez por ciento y eso no era muy alentador, pero tenían esperanza de que lo lograría.

Al pasar el tiempo, Enllel fue sanando con gran velocidad, la gran magia que aportaban las princesas hacían que sus heridas sanaran rápidamente, pero el después de todo esto había entrado en un coma y no se sabía cuándo despertaría. Después de casi un mes en el hospital, sus heridas habían sanado casi completamente y se esperaba que despertara pronto, Rainbow Dash como de costumbre lo visitaba después de cumplir con su trabajo, ella trataba de quedarse el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

Un día al estar moviendo las nubes, se horrorizo al ver lo que venía, era un gran cumulo de nubes que venían hacia Ponyville, en forma de un gran huracán. Pudo ver que de la fábrica del clima salían varios pegasos para tratar de controlar el huracán, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, y al acercarse cada vez más, ella decidió actuar y voló directo hacia era gran tormenta. Se encontró con otros pegasos y les indico que evacuaran la ciudad, ella trataría de contener el mayor tiempo posible el huracán. Se colocó en posición y toco el huracán con sus cascos, y comenzó a aletear con muchas velocidad, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con sus nuevas alas, las que Enllel le había dado, pudo contener la tormenta, aunque esta estaba muy cerca de Ponyville y en especial del hospital donde Enllel estaba, ella se dio cuenta de esto y trato de esforzarse más y al volver a mirar, parte del techo del hospital comenzó a destrozarse, los vientos que producía la tormenta eran muy fuertes y veloces, cosa que comenzó a arrastrar y arrancar cosas y las hacia volar con tal velocidad que eran potenciales proyectiles.

Los vientos seguían volando con mucha fuerza, y al destrozarse un poco más el hospital, se rompieron las paredes que protegían a Enllel y los vientos huracanados comenzaron a moverlo, hasta que lograron arrastrarlo y lo sacaron del hospital, y este fue lanzado a alguna parte del bosque everfree, donde muy cerca de este se notaba un rio que fluía muy rápido. Rainbow estaba destrozada al ver esto, y quería ir al salvar a Enllel pero eso implicaría soltar la tormenta que estaba conteniendo, pero algo no le permitió ir detrás de él, se sentía muy impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada, las lágrimas salían de sus rostro como una casca ante las gran tristeza, pensó en soltar la tormenta e ir a buscarlo, aunque sonara muy egoísta de su parte solo querer salvarlo a él, hizo lo correcto y se quedó conteniendo la tormenta, y luego de varios minutos llego ayuda y pudieron controlar totalmente el huracán. Rainbow inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a Enllel por donde ella vio que había caído.

Los días fueron pasando y ella seguía buscando sin parar, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de él, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Muchos la ayudaron con la búsqueda y buscaron por grandes distancia, pero no hallaron nada. Todos se habían rendido excepto ella que permanecía buscando, pero sin ninguna señal se del. Aun perecía la esperanza de que siguiera vivo en algún lugar, y ella al buscar tan desesperadamente perdió algo que significaba mucho para ella, un collar que Enllel le había hecho. Después de eso la tristeza la invadió completamente y ya no sabía qué hacer.

**Fin del flashback**

Estaba despertando de la siesta, porque sentía algo que llamaba mi atención, comencé a frutar con mis manos mis ojos, para poder ver mejor, y al hacerlo pude ver a Dashie en la orilla del lago, podía escuchar un leve llanto y el sonido de sus lágrimas caer al agua. De alguna sabia como ella se sentía, como algo muy especial que teníamos los dos, me pare casi sin hacer ningún sonido, me le acerque por la espalda y con lentitud le di un cálido abrazo, ya que no me gustaba verla así.

-¿Enllel?-dijo Dashie mirando hacia arriba, mientras aun caían lágrimas de sus ojos

-por favor Dashie, yo llores más- le dije con una voz muy suave y una sonrisa mientras le secaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro

Ella se dio vuelta y me abrazo, mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de salir -porque… eres tan bueno con migo… después de lo que hice… no merezco eso-dijo con la voz quebrada ante lo que decía, y mantenía su cabeza en mi hombro

-porque te amo Dashie… pude haber perdido mis recuerdos, pero mis sentimientos permaneces aquí adentro-dije tocando mi corazón con mi mano- y yo sé que tú eres muy especial-

Después de lo que dije Dashie comenzó a llorar más –no merezco que me ames… no con lo que hice-me respondió con una profunda tristeza en su voz

-¿y que fue lo que paso?- le pregunte para saber, porque se encontraba así

Ella se separó de mí, se levantó y camino un poco y se colocó justo en la orilla del lago, casi tocando el agua, yo la seguí y me senté a su lado mientras veía como ella miraba el agua y las lágrimas no me paraban de salir de los ojos. No sé cómo yo lo sabía, pero sentía su tristeza y en cierta forma me lastimaba a mí también saber que ella estaba así.

Ella comenzó a contar nuestra historia del principio, mientras notaba que recordar algunos buenos momentos la alegraba un poco, y al escuchar con mucha atención pude ver que había hecho muchas cosas en el pasado. Mientras ella me contaba todo esto, algunas imágenes venían a mi mente de las muchas cosas que había vivido, pero su voz comenzó a ponerse de otro tono cuando comenzó a contar la parte en donde yo batallaba con aquella criatura, y las cosas que fueron sucediendo a lo largo de esta pelea, las imágenes en mi cabeza eran muchas y solo eran fragmentos, hasta que recordé algo muy importante, lo que hice para salvarle la vida a Dashie, ella también conto lo que podía recordar de ese momento, pero yo sabía bien lo que hice. Al terminar siguió con lo que paso después de eso batalla y en el estado en que me encontraba, podía sentir en su voz el dolor al recordar estos momentos, y lo que sucedió cuando esta tormenta azoto Ponyville, como actuó ella y como se sintió al verme desaparecer en aquel lugar, y ella no poder hacer nada.

-no tuve que abandonarte… tuve que haberte salvado cuando pude-dijo llorando y lamentando lo que paso

-está bien Dashie, era lo correcto. Salvaste muchas vidas-dije tratando de que comprendiera

-no, yo soy el elemento de la lealtad, como podría serlo ahora si te abandone cuando más necesitabas mi ayuda… Enllel tú has dado todo por mí, y yo no he hecho nada por ti-dijo mirándome a los ojos con muchas lágrimas que aun Caín de su cara- ahora sé que… tendrías que odiarme-dijo insegura de que decir

-Dashie… yo nunca podría odiarte, y has hecho mucho por mí. Como darme tu amistada y amor, algo que defender y por lo cual seguir adelante todos los días. Si me hubieras salvado en aquel momento, muchos habrían muerto y eso no podría perdonártelo. Ya no te preocupes por eso, ahora estoy aquí y te amare por siempre-dije explicándole lo que sentía

- d-de verdad lo dices-dijo sin poder creer lo que le dije

-si-le respondí alegre y con una sonrisa, después de esto ella se calmó y sus duras y resentimientos se fueron

-sabes, esto lugar en verdad es mágico-le comente mientras miraba la luna en el cielo, ya que la noche había caído sin que nos diéramos cuenta

-sí, han pasado tantas cosas buenas en este lugar-dijo alegrándose, ya que pensaba lo mismo que yo

-sí, y aun no acaban-dije mientras me le acercaba y ella se dio cuenta de esto, y también me miro y nos dimos un cálido beso a la luz de la luna, en aquel lugar que era nuestro preferido.

Después de ese beso, nos quedamos observando la luna, disfrutando de la compañía de otro, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, con una gran alegría y paz interna.


	8. Chapter 8: descanso

**Capítulo 8: descanso **

**Primero que nada, espero que Allan pasado felices fiestas, y lo otro es que toda la acción vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, sin más que lo disfruten**

-por cierto Dashie, Rainbow Fire me trajo esto… parece muy valioso-le dije mostrándole el dije con las gemas de los colores del arco iris

Ella quedo atónita ante lo que vio, era de total sorpresa la expresión que puso su rostro al ver este collar.

-donde lo encontraste-dijo aun sorprendida y levantándose del suelo

-no lo sé, Rainbow fire lo trajo antes de que llegaras-le respondí sin saber bien porque actuaba así

-no puedo creerlo, pensé que lo había perdido para siempre-dijo mientras tomaba el collar con sus cascos y lo observaba fijamente y se dibujaba un gran sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias Enllel, este collar significa mucho-dijo ella muy alegre- en aquel momento pensé que nunca lo recuperaría de nuevo-

-sabes, pienso que ese collar tiene algo muy especial-le dije pensando un poco

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto curiosa

-a una bella diosa, que lo use-dije mientras la abrazaba con algo de fuerza

Después de aquella intensa noche, en el que recordar otra parte importante de mis recuerdos y vi a Dashie como nunca antes la había visto, fue agradable pasar aquellos momentos a su lado, aunque pasara ese inconveniente de la duda y el temor que tenía ella, por suerte pudimos aclarar y le dije que la decisión que tomo fue la correcta. Seguíamos en aquel lago, donde muchas cosas habían pasado, y esta era una para recordar al contemplar las estrellas y la luz de la luna vallando todos los alrededores, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de ella, esto era un momento que nunca podría olvidar.

Después de algún tiempo de disfrutar del paisaje junto a ella, nos paramos de donde estábamos y nos despedimos con una gran sonrisa y nos dirigimos cada uno a su casa. No quería abrumarla más, quería que pensara en lo que dije ya que le fui sincero y no quería que se sintiera culpable por eso. La noche era muy bella y fui caminado con lentitud hacia mi casa, mirando todo a mí alrededor para contemplarlo de otra manera, que en la noche Ponyville se veía de otra manera por la noche y además de que casi ningún poni se veía en esta cuando caía el sol, me parecía raro que se perdieran de tal bella noche pero no podía hacer nada, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento.

Al ir hacia mi casa, hice el mismo recorrido por el cual había ido hacia el árbol, lo curioso era que al volver por aquella calle que estaba bastante oscura pero aun así la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente, y me permitía distinguir todo al menos con cierta nitidez. Al seguir caminando me encontré con los dos ponis que había encontrado antes, a los que les había pedido las indicaciones, estaban saliendo de algún lugar que tenía un pequeño letrero encendido.

-creo que bebiste mucho free-dijo su amigo mientras me iba acercando a ellos

-creo que tiene razón-dijo el poni de tierra sujetándose de su amigo Pegaso para no caerse

Al irme acercando, ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerca de ellos y voltearon para verme, aunque los veía un poco perdidos, probablemente habían bebido algo y estaban de esa forma.

-emm… hola, quería darles las gracias por su ayuda-les comente a los dos, mientras veía como se movían de lado a lado muy lentamente, casi como perdiendo el equilibrio

-de nada. Ahora podrías ayudarme a llevar a mi amigo a su casa- me dijo el Pegaso, intentando cargar a su amigo, pero no podía porque el igual esta algo mareado

-sí, no hay problema- le respondí, mientras los ayudaba con su amigo que estaba a punto de caer al suelo

-por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman?-les pregunte inofensivamente, junto con algo de curiosidad

-mi nombre es soul fire y mi amigo se llama free spirit-me contesto mientras comenzábamos a caminar- ahora que te veo bien, no puedo recordar tu nombre y sé que era importante. Ya que eres el único de por aquí que tiene el cabello azul-contesto aun pensativo, sin poder quitarse la duda de su mente

-pues me han dicho que he hecho algunas cosas importantes en esta ciudad-dije un tanto apenado -me llamo Enllel, gusto en conocerlos-dije extendiendo la mano que tenía libre y saludando a soul

-¡ENLLEL!-grito su amigo free spirit, en total emoción

-¿lo conoces?- le pregunto soul

-¡SI!, no puedo creer que te conozcamos-dijo tratando de recobrar el equilibrio, aunque sin éxito alguno

-yo sigo sin poder recordarlo-dijo soul

-después te diré lo que él hizo-dijo free un poco molesto

Al irnos acercando a su casa, comenzamos a hablar sobre otras cosas que habían hecho, yo no tenía mucho para decir ya que yo no sabía demasiado de lo que había hecho en el pasado, solo lo que me conto Dashie y las breves imágenes que me venían a la mente cuando me hablaban de ciertas cosas o miraba objetos especiales, era simplemente raro no poder recordar mi antigua vida pero al menos las amistades que hice y algunas cosas fueron favorables para todos.

-bien, ya hemos llegado-dijo mientras estábamos en frente de una casa, que parecía un tanto antigua

-¿esta es su casa?- les pregunte viendo que necesitaba algunas reparaciones, ya que estaba algo dañada

-sí, fue una herencia de mi abuela antes de su muerte-dijo soul mirando hacia el suelo

-oh, lamento haber preguntado-me disculpe

-no importa, ella ahora debe estar feliz-dijo soul alegrándose

Deje a free junto con soul, en la puerta de su casa, este parecía estar un poco mejor pero no demasiado, aún estaba mareado por haber bebido y casi se podía mantener en pie. Me daba algo de risa verlo en esas condiciones, aunque contenía la risa para que no creyera que me burlaba de él, ya que los conocí hace poco y no quería dar una mala impresión.

-gracias por tu ayuda Enllel-dijo free, mientras trataba de no caerse

-sí, gracias por tu ayuda-dijo soul

-me iré a mi casa a descansar, nos veremos otro día-dije despidiéndome

-descansa y gracias por la ayuda-dijo soul antes de entrar a la casa con su migo

Yo seguí caminando, mire hacia mis alrededores y pude saber dónde estaba, para mi suerte no estaba muy lejos de mi casa y comencé a caminar por las calles de tierra que tenía Ponyville. Todo esto era nostálgico en cierta forma, tenía que tratar de hacer todo lo posible por recuperar los recuerdos que había perdido, o al menos crear nuevos junto a todos lo que son y fueron importantes para mí.

Seguí caminando por aquella calle, que estaba bien iluminada por la luz de la luna, hasta que por fin pude llegar a mi casa, la irme acercando me di cuenta de que adentro había una luz encendida, creo que el resplandor provenía de la cocina, me acerque más y abrí la puerta de mi casa y asome mi cabeza por esta, no vi a nadie dentro y entre sin más. Tenía curiosidad de saber que era esta luz, me dirigí a donde salía esta y asome con lentitud mi cabeza y vi que había una leva sobre la mesa de la cocina, me acerque a esta con curiosidad y al estar al lado de esta, había una nota junto a esta que decía "duerme bien Enllel, mañana será un gran día de parte de tus amigos" me alegraba que se preocuparan tanto de mí, me gustaría poder recompensarlos de alguna forma, aunque no sabía cómo y lo que mejor podía hacer era estar con ellos en algunos momentos que pudiera y forjar nuevos vínculos.

Deje la nota donde estaba, y sople levemente apagando la luz de la vela, ya con cierta oscuridad dentro de mi casa, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Al entrar, podía sentir algo de soledad, pero tenía que ser fuerte y soportar esto para poder seguir adelante, lentamente camine hasta mi cama y me senté en esta, mire por la ventana y podía ver las estrellas a través de esta, sabía que estas me acompañaban de cierta forma junto con la esperanza, la amistad y el amor de Dashie. Simplemente me recosté y cerré mis ojos, hasta quedarme simplemente dormido.

Me estaba despertando al día siguiente, cuando algunos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, me levante de esta aun con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño, fui al baño y tome un ducha que logro despertarme, al terminar fui al comer y desayune, no sabía la hora y busque por la casa un reloj. Luego de algunos minutos buscando encontré uno y vi que era temprano, no sé porque me había despertado tan temprano, pero aproveche el tiempo y me puse a explorar cada rincón de la casa para ver qué era lo que podía encontrar, obviamente trate de no desordenar nada y simplemente me puse a haber con que sorpresa me podía encontrar. Luego de un rato, encontré algunas cosas interesantes, como un pequeño lugar en el sótano en el que se podían guardar barias cosas, algo así como una caja fuerte, y un pequeño túnel que llevaba a algún lado, no entre en este porque era pequeño y muy oscuro, seria para otra ocasión. Fui a mi habitación y saque el vidrio que protegían tanto la armadura como la espada, con mucho cuidado y las pude tocar, era demasiada extraña la sensación que provenían estos dos objetos, era una energía poderosa que podía sentir a lo largo de mi cuerpo como se conectaba con migo. Comencé a recordar más de aquel momento, en el momento de la batalla como actué, mi enemigo su aspecto, lo que sentía en ese momento, solté los objetos y los coloque donde estaban, la sensación era muy extraña y me llenaba de cierta energía mágica.

Salí de mi casa, pensando es esa energía que sentía antes, miraba mis dos manos y pensaba en lo que una vez vi, fuego saliendo de estas con varios colores, era muy raro pero solamente comencé a caminar, no sabía a donde ir y aproveche para mirar toda Ponyville y memorizar los caminos y otras cosas. Al caminar pude encontrar varios lugares interesantes, tiendas, lugares para descansar y pasar el tiempo, algunos bares y otras cosas. Pude ver por fuera el hospital en el que había pasado tanto tiempo, también pude ver una pequeña escuela, aunque todavía no había visto tantos pequeños, seguramente estaría de vacaciones o algo así, al seguir caminando por todo el pueblo recordé algo importante, donde estaba Rainbow Blaze (nota: decidí cambiarle el nombre a algo más original a las mascota de Enllel que significa resplandor de arco iris, gracias a mi amigo dark por la ayuda) al caminar, encontré una casa a las afueras de Ponyville, tuve que cruzar un pequeño puente para lograr cruzar a esta pequeña casa, un tanto llamativa y con muchas flores fuera de esta, me acerque y toque la puerta, no pude escuchar nada. Abrí lentamente la puerta, y asome mi cabeza por esta, estaba un poco oscuro y al mirar toda la habitación vi algo… grande y este apareció de la nada y pego un gran rugido, dejándome paralizado un momento por el miedo y la sorpresa de esto, cerré inmediatamente la puerta y me aleje un poco de esta, estaba respirando agitadamente con la conmoción, "-eso sí que fue extraño-"pensé al recordar esa gran cosa dentro de la casa, "-podrá ser la mascota de Fluttershy-" paso otro pensamiento por mi cabeza, aun con algo de curiosidad y miedo, me acerque y abrí la puerta, pero antes de abrirla del todo, esta se abrió dejando salir a esa gran cosa y me agarro con sus garras y me rugió nuevamente, pude ver que era un gran oso, me miraba molesto pero se calmó inmediatamente y me dio una gran lamida en toda la cara, dejándome todo baboseado.

-oh, tranquilo amigo, buen chico-dije mientras me tenía en ese gran abrazo de oso- ¿podrías bajarme?-le pregunte, simplemente deduje que me entendería y me estaba dejando sin aire por su fuerte abrazo

-señor abrazos, bájelo inmediatamente-pude escuchar la vos de Fluttershy hablándoles de alguna parte. Este oso la obedeció inmediatamente y me dejo en el suelo

-lo siento Enllel, él es muy amigable-dijo Fluttershy mientras se acercaba a mi

-aaahh, está bien-dije mientras me estiraba, porque ese abrazo me dejo adolorida la espalda- por cierto, ¿dónde está Rainbow Blaze? Vine a ver como estaba- le pregunte amigablemente

-mmm… oh, debe estar durmiendo. Siempre toma una siesta a esta hora- me contesto muy alegre al hablar sobre el

-oh bien, entonces volveré otro día. Salúdalo de mi parte-dije despidiéndome, ya que no podría ver a Rainbow Blaze

Mientras me estaba yendo, pude escuchar que algo se me acercaba, me di la vuelta rápidamente y mire hacia atrás, no vi nada excepto el mismo camino que había recorrido, di un pequeño suspiro y seguí caminando, de la nada sentí algo mi hombro y al mirar pude ver a Rainbow Blaze muy alegre y con sus alas extendidas.

-hola Rainbow Blaze, espero que estés disfrutando tu estadía con Fluttershy-le dije muy contento por verlo, mientras con mi dedo le acariciaba un poco su cabeza y pecho

Este comenzó a aletear un poco, en señal de alegría, podía sentir su felicidad con solo tocarlo. Sabía que estaba contento y a mí me alegraba tenerlo como un amigo cercano.

-ve con Fluttershy antes de que la preocupes y se moleste jeje, vendré a verte mañana- le dije mientras entendió y se fue volando con rapidez

Yo seguí caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro, llegue hasta el centro de Ponyville, había recorrido todo el pueblo y estaba agotado, busque un restaurante y me senté allí a almorzar, todo lo que había hecho me había llevado algunas horas y me sirvió para recordar mejor todo. Termine de almorzar, pague la cuenta con algunos bits que llevaba en el solcillo, y seguí caminando para ver qué era lo que podía encontrar.

Al poco tiempo me encontré con todas las chicas reunidas en una especie de pastelería, no sabía que hacían allí y me acerque para preguntarles. Me explicaron que me habían estado buscando, era un favor para Rainbow Dash, no sabía porque me andaría buscando pero sería en cierta forma divertido el saberlo. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y pude ver como Dashie estaba descendiendo desde algunos nubes en el cielo, dejando tras de sí una estela multicolor y bajando hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-ya estás aquí Enllel, gracias chicas-Dashie les agradeció a sus amigas por ese favor

-en realidad Rainbow, él nos encontró a nosotras jeje-dijeron riendo todas

-por cierto Rainbow, a donde vas que tienen esas alforjas- le pregunto Twilight, notando lo que ella traía

-llego una carta de los wonderbolts, necesitan mi ayuda con algunos reclutas nuevos y, también quiero llevar a Enllel para que pueda recordar algunas cosas-nos explicó a todos

-pero, como es que llegare, yo no tengo alas-le dije a Dashie

-eso lo sé, y se me ocurrió una idea para eso-al terminar la frase voló hasta el cielo y volvió, trayendo consigo una pequeña nube

Yo la mire con mucha confusión, no sabía que quería que hiciera con exactitud, aún estaba muy confundido con eso.

-sube Enllel-me dijo muy confiada

-¿segura de eso?-le pregunte dudando mucho, aunque de todas manera subí a la nube y me senté en esta-¿ahora qué?-

-¡ahora sujétate bien!, nos vemos en algunos días-dijo Dashie antes de comenzar a volar con rapidez y a tomar altura, mientras me empujaba, no sabía cómo podía mantenerme sobre la nube ya que solo los pegasos podían hacerlo, era raro pero me deje llevar. Aunque volar a esta velocidad era un tanto intimidante, pero a la vez emocionante.


	9. Chapter 9: Duelo

**Capítulo 9: Duelo**

Nos íbamos acercando a un gran cumulo de nubes, no lo podía distinguir muy bien, y Dashie nos elevó más y pude ver sobre estas nubes, era sorprendente había una gran ciudad sobre estas nubes y había muchas cosas en especial algo que destacaba, parecía una gran fábrica que producía algo pero sería mejor dejarlo para otro día. Dashie me dejo bajar cuando entramos en la ciudad, pisar las nubes se sentía muy raro, era demasiado suave para mi gusto, y comenzamos a caminar por ella, podía ver muchas tiendas y casa, me sorprendía que todo esto estuviera arriba de algunas nubes que parecían tan frágiles, ella comenzó a hablarme sobre la ciudad y sobre lo que esta producía, tenía algo de sentido que los pegasos controlaran y produjeran el clima en esta ciudad y se distribuyera a toda Equestria.

-¿quieres ver algo genial?-me pregunto mientras pasábamos por un cumulo de nubes sin uso

-claro, que tienes en mente-le respondí pensando en lo que podría hacer

Se elevó con mucha velocidad y comenzó caer en picada, ganando velocidad, y volvió a elevarse y comenzó a girar con esa velocidad alrededor del cumulo de nubes dejando tras de sí una estela multicolor, no podía ver con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo pero era intrigante y muy sorpréndete a la vez. Cuando termino, quede muy impresionado con lo que había creado, ella estaba parada arriba de lo que formo que parecía un gran tobogán hecho con la nubes y tenía unos asombrosos detalles que no sé cómo logro hacerlos.

-atrápame-dijo mientras comenzó a deslizarse por el tobogán y caía muy lentamente a mis brazos

-sabes, no recordaba que fuera tan linda- dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero a la vez con algo de vergüenza

Ella no me respondió nada, solo se cubrió un poco el rostro con sus alas, pero podía ver que estaba sonrojada por lo que había dicho, savia que ella no era de estas cosas tan "cursis" pero era un poco divertido ver como se sonrojaba.

-hola par te tortolos. Tendrían que dejar más para la luna de miel-dijo una Pegaso con un traje que era familiar, aunque con sus palabras yo y Dashie nos pusimos más nerviosos y deje a Dashie en la nube con suavidad

-h-hola spit fire, que haces aquí-dijo Dashie aun sonrojada

-te vi desde la base, y me pareció un poco extraño que no vinieras inmediatamente y trajeras a tu novio contigo-dijo esto último con una mirada picarona

-oh perdóname, pero quería mostrarle Cloudsdale-dijo un poco avergonzada

-tranquila no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa-conque tu eres Enllel-dijo spit fire mirándome de pies a cabeza y algo cerca de mí, yo retrocedí un poco ante esto

-si lo soy-respondí calmadamente

-me pregunto si las historia que cuentan sobre ti, son ciertas-pregunto muy intrigada

-¿historias?... no he escuchado ninguna-dije sin saber a qué se refería

-ah…-spit fire fue interrumpida por Dashie y se alejaron un poco y comenzaron a hablar, aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían- bueno eso cambias las cosas, ¿quieren dar un paseo por la fábrica del clima?-nos preguntó más amigablemente

-claro, porque no-dije más optimista

Comenzamos a caminar por la nube, hasta que llegamos al final de esta y ellas me ayudaron a cruzar a la siguiente. Volvimos por donde habíamos venido y llegamos nuevamente a esa gran fábrica, me daba curiosidad saber cómo era que ellos mismos fabricaban el clima, pronto lo sabría. Llegamos a la entrada de esta y nos atendieron unas pegasos muy amables, entramos dentro y nos colocamos un equipo de seguridad, por lo que nos dijeron ellas serian nuestras guías en el recorrido, ya que junto a nosotros había algunos pegasos más. Comenzamos el recorrido sin problemas, al caminar veíamos y nos explicaban como creaban ciertas cosas, como creaban las nubes a base de agua dentro de unas grandes maquinas, generadores de viento que era algo raros y muy complicados, como algunos pegasos hacían copos de nieve y luego pasamos a otro sala donde nos mostraron como hacían los arco iris, con solo verlo me intereso mucho, resulta que los creaban a base de la luz del sol y la luna, con algunos espejos y gemas que la luz los atravesaba se podían ver los colores y estos eran llevados a una máquina, que junto con agua y magia podían transferir la esencia del arco iris y generarlos, y al terminar el recorrido nos dijo que la magia provenía de una piedra muy similar a la de los elementos de la armonía, la pregunte a Dashie sobre esto y me dijo que había una gran gema llamada el tesoro del clima, y que estaba conectado a muchas mecanismo y de ahí los pegasos conseguían la magias que necesitaban sin necesitar ayuda de los unicornios.

Cuando comenzamos a salir de la fábrica, vimos que entro un Pegaso volando con el mismo traje que spit fire, casi derribando la puerta, se veía muy agitado y preocupado, por el golpe cayó al suelo y nos apresuramos a ayudarlo, no parecía estar lastimado aunque se le notaba un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-¿se encuentra bien recluta?-le pregunto spit fire al Pegaso que estaba en el suelo

-aah-trato de hablar en voz baja el Pegaso caído, mientras habría lentamente los ojos

-¿porque entro de esa manera recluta?-pregunto en un tono un poco más grave

-señora… tiene que venir deprisa… está sucediendo algo importante en la base-dijo muy agitadamente

-¿de qué se trata, dígamelo?-le exigió al Pegaso que le dijera

-apresúrese por favor… es importante-dijo esta vez mas difícilmente

-¿podrían cuidar de este recluta por favor?, me necesitan en otro lugar ahora mismo-les pregunto a las pegasos que nos dieron el recorrido

-claro no hay problema, cuidaremos de el-le respondieron decididas

-Rainbow Dash, Enllel. Podrían ayudarme con esto, no tengo idea de que puede tratarse y necesitare la mayor ayuda posible-ellos pidió nuestra ayuda y nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la base de los wonderbolts

En el recorrido permanecimos muy callados, todos intentamos pensar en que podría estar pasando, no teníamos ninguna idea de que podría suceder pero el Pegaso que llego a avisarnos parecía muy preocupado, y eso era una clara señal de que era algo muy serio. Al seguir volando, vimos la base y ellas que me ayudan a mí, volaron aún más rápido, los tres queríamos saber de qué se trataba todo esto y al llegar entramos por la entrada principal donde nos estaba esperando otro Pegaso que caminaba de un lado al otro, se notaba la preocupación que tenía y aterrizamos muy cerca de él.

-gracias a Celestia que llego señora-dijo el Pegaso acercándose a nosotros, lucia muy preocupado

-que sucede soldado, a que se debe todo esto-pregunto spit fire ya más molesta ante la situación

-se lo explicare en el camino, pero ahora debemos apresurarnos-dijo mientras comenzó a correr por la entrada principal hacia el interior del edificio, y naturalmente lo seguimos

Adentro comenzamos a seguir a aquel Pegaso, se movía muy rápidamente y tenía que seguirle el paso, parecía un laberinto la base con tanto corredores y puertas, hasta que vimos que este atravesó una gran puerta y bajo por una escaleras, aun continuábamos siguiéndolo y bajamos por las misma escaleras, esto era muy extraño parecía una especie de sótano y al seguir bajando vimos a varios ponis allí, observando algo. Todos estaban muy callados y se podía escuchar a alguien respirar muy pesadamente, nos metimos entres los que observaban y vimos a un Pegaso de pelaje casi blanco y crin azul obscuro, con muchas heridas en su cuerpo de las cuales algunas estaban sangrando junto con moretones en su cara y patas, este estaba parado en forma defensiva mirando fijamente a alguien más, aunque lucia muy agotado.

-¡SOARIN!-grito angustiada spit fire e intento acercársele

-no… te metas… spit fire-dijo muy agotado este Pegaso

-pero…-le replico spit fire

-no… te metas-le contesto casi sin aliento

Mire a spit fire que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y a Dashie, que estaba muy impactada y sin habla, voltee la mirada y mire hacia donde estaba mirando el tal soarin, y pude ver a un grifo de casi el mismo tamaño y altura de soarin, se le notaban cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, seguramente de anteriores batallas y se notaba que tenía mucha experiencia, al verlo mejor no lucia agotado y no se le veía algún golpe. Al parecer habían estado luchando un buen tiempo, aunque soarin era el que estaba más agotado y maltratado por la pelea, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su adversario, no lucia agotado o lastimado de algún modo, al parecer esta pelea no suponía un desafío para él y todo esto iba de mal en peor, soarin no parecía querer rendirse aunque se notaba que no duraría más tiempo en la pelea, solo restaba esperar.

-soarin no sigas con esto-le dijo melancólicamente spit fire a soarin

Él no le respondió nada y siguió mirando fijamente a su adversario, mientras se notaba el cansancio que llevaba con una respiración muy pesada y agitada

-hazle caso soarin, esto va a terminar muy mal-le imploro Dashie que parara

Yo no sabía qué hacer, solo me podía quedar mirando mientras todo llegaba a su final, en cierta forma comprendía lo que soarin sentía, no podía rendirse contra alguien como él aunque si continuaba, corría el riesgo de salir gravemente herido o algo peor.

-adelante que esperas debilucho, sigo esperándote-dijo el grifo muy arrogante

-este… cera tu… final-dijo muy agotado soarin

-entonces que esperas, ven-dijo el grifo de una forma burlona

Soarin se lanzó con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, no iba muy rápido ya que se lanzó contra el grifo volando, iba decidido a ganar a todo costa y al irse acercando a este preparo su casco para darle un fuerte golpe, el grifo mientras tanto no se movía solo lo observaba muy confiado. Cuando estaba listo, soarin lo golpeo de lleno en la cara y al parecer fue un gran golpe, ya que el ruido fue muy grande, todos mirábamos incrédulos lo que había pasado, parecía como si soarin hubiera ganado.

-que te pareció eso- dijo soarin con una leve sonrisa

Pude ver una sonrisa algo tétrica en la cara del grifo-estuvo bien, pero le faltó algo de esto…-dijo mientras de un movimiento muy rápido golpeo el mentón de soarin con una de sus garras, elevándolo del suelo, y luego giro sobre sí mismo y lo golpeo con su cola haciendo que saliera despedido hacia atrás, golpeando fuertemente la pared del sótano, y luego cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, parecía que ese golpe lo había dejado sin aire y no se movía después del impacto. Todos estamos boquiabiertos por lo que acabábamos de presenciar, lo que hizo parecía de otro mundo.

-¡SOARIN!-grito spit fire y corrió con mucha rapidez a su lado, puso la oreja en su pecho y escucho su corazón

-¡no está respirando, Rainbow ayúdame!-grito desesperadamente. Dashie corrió a ayudarla y comenzaron a tratar de reanimarlo, mientras spit fire le daba respiración de boca a boca, Dashie comprimía su pecho para tratar de que respirara (RCP)

-porque se esforzar tanto por una basura como el-dijo el grifo mientras se acercaba a ellas por la espalda, aunque no le prestaron mucha atención ya que estaban centradas

-una escoria como el merece la muerte…-dijo al estar casi al lado de soarin y le lanzo un golpe a la cara

-tendrías que aprender a tener misericordia-dije deteniendo el golpe que iba hacia soarin

-como podría tener misericordia con un inútil como el que acabo de vencer-dijo nuevamente muy arrogante

-(tos) que sucedió…-dijo soarin despertando

-soarin…-dijo muy contenta spit fire, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-me alegra que despertaras-le dijo Dashie

-hora de terminar lo que comencé-dijo el grifo y nuevamente lanzo otro golpe hacia soarin, pero logre bloquearlo aunque esta vez muchas más cerca de soarin.

-como te atreves…-dijo spit fire levantándose furiosa del suelo, y apunto de golpear al grifo, pero la detuve antes de que hiciera algo imprudente

-tranquila, yo me encargo de el-dije interponiéndome entre ella y el grifo

-y quien te crees que eres, para interponerte entre mí y mi presa-dijo el grifo con un tono macabro, de alguna forma podía sentir su sed de sangre

-solo te advierto que si continuas, no me hago responsable por lo que pueda pasar-dije dando la única advertencia

-por fin, alguien que se cree capaz de vencerme-dijo riendo levemente de forma burlona-quiero saber el nombre del próximo idiota que voy a vencer-dijo ya muy seriamente

-me llamo Enllel, y quiero que te vallas de este lugar-dije igual de serio que el

-oh valla, no todos los días se puede vencer a una leyenda viviente-dijo muy confiado de su victoria

-al parecer me conoces-

-solo he escuchado rumores de ti, y estoy por comprobar si son verdad-dijo desafiante

-eso lo veremos ahora-dije de la misma forma que el

Este miro hacia el suelo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y aleteo con fuerza generando una corriente de viento que hizo que me deslizará unos centímetros en el suelo mientras el retrocedía y se alejaba un poco de mí.

-Dashie, spit fire. Pongan en un lugar seguro a soarin, él es peligroso asique aléjense lo más que puedan-le dije a ellas y a todos los que estaban viendo

El sótano en el que estábamos era algo grande, aunque no mucho, sabía que esta pelea me pondría aprueba, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría al final ya no podía retroceder, era hora de saber si todo lo que han dicho de mi era verdad y si saber si era lo suficientemente fuerte para algo como esto. Estábamos parados, mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, midiendo la fuerza aproximada y puntos débiles, y de la nada hizo lo de la última vez, miro hacia abajo con una sonrisa algo tétrica, me prepare ya que esto comenzaría.

Me volvió a mirar con mucha ira en sus ojos, me pare de forma defensiva y espere que el hiciera el primer movimiento, al volverlo a mirar este se lanzó contra mí a gran velocidad y a medida que se acercaba, reaccione lo más rápido que pude y di un pequeño salto en el aire y me coloque arriba de él, pero de pronto abrió sus alas y las uso para detenerse casi en ceso, y uso su cola para sujetarme del cuello mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta para golpearme, porque estaba boca abajo, todo iba demasiado rápido, intente zafarme ya que el haberme agarrado del cuello , estaba sintiendo como me comenzaba a quedar sin aire. Sujete su cola con una de mis manos, y logre hacer que se zafara un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar, y cuando termino de darse la vuelta comenzó a golpearme de forma rápida en el abdomen, con la mano que tenía libre pude usarlo como escudo y bloquear algunos de los tantos golpes que me lanzaba, porque no podía ver bien como me estaba golpeado, de pronto sentí como logre parar uno de sus golpes y sujetar su pata, pensé que ya lo tenía y podría contraatacar, pero con la otra me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que me dejo sin aire y luego dio una vuelta, mientras aun me tenía agarrado del cuello, y con algo de fuerza me lanzo contra la pared del sótano. Impacte contra está a gran velocidad y caí al suelo de rodillas, poniendo la frente en el suelo tocando mi estómago con ambas manos, tratando de reponerme del golpe que me dio.

-ja, y pensar que tu era el más fuerte de estos lugares, no eres mejor que aquel Pegaso debilucho-pude escuchar que lo decía burlonamente

-aun… no me has… vencido-dije tratando de recuperarme del todo

-oh, conque aun quiere más, será un gusto molerte a golpes-dijo comenzando a enfurecerse nuevamente

-Enllel, no tienes que hacer esto, detente antes de que salgas herido-me dijo Dashie preocupándose de mi

-tranquila Dashie… este idiota… no es nada-dije mientras me paraba con algo de dificultad, tocándome el estómago con una de mis manos

-creo que el golpe que te di te afecto la cabeza, no puedo creer que pienses que puedes ganarme jajaja- comenzó a reírse como loco

- no lo creo… sé que lo are- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante

-¡aaahhhh!-grito muy iracundo, este grifo era demasiado raro en mi opinión

Después de su grito, volvió a volar contra mí a gran velocidad, aun no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra él, pero se me ocurrió algo para lastimarlo. Cuando estaba más cerca, espere hasta el último momento, y cuando estaba casi por golpearme le lance una fuerte patada, que este logro evadir sin problemas, pero al hacerlo se descuidó un poco y me permitió darle un golpe justo en su ala izquierda, haciendo que este se fuera hacia la derecha y cayendo al suelo, no sabía que tanta fuerza había usado pero se sintió un fuerte sonido cuando recibió el golpee.

-que se siente… recibir el golpe-le dije, mientras aún seguía tratando de recuperarme

Este comenzó a levantarse con lentitud, sin mirarme -¡no me subestimes!-grito mientras se lanzaba una tercera ves contra mí, pero esta vez era más rápido que antes, casi no pude reaccionar y cuando lo tenía casi en sima, uso sus garras y me hizo dos cortes, uno leve sobre el ojo y otro más profundo en el pecho, y cuando termino uso sus alas y genero una corriente de viendo que me tiro hacia atrás, miraba mis heridas y esta era la primera vez que veía mi sangre en mucho tiempo, mis recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente, y me dieron una idea de cómo combatir a este grifo.

-¡Enllel no sigas!- me grito Dashie, con un tono de voz de preocupación

-escúchala Enllel, no tiene sentido que sigas con esto-dijo spit fire, aun sosteniendo a soarin

-está bien-les dije ya que no iría en contra de lo que decía Dashie-detengamos esto grifo, ya no tiene sentido que sigamos-le dije proponiendo una tregua, mientras me iba caminado al lado de Dashie

-esto aún no termina, ven y pelea o iré por ellas-dije de forma muy demente

Yo me pare en seco, y voltee a verlo con una mirada de profundo odio-que acabas de decir-dije molesto

-eso, ven y pelea, o ellas tendrán que luchar por ti-dijo nuevamente como antes

-si pelea quieres, entonces eso te daré-dije mirándolo ya con odio

Comencé a correr contra él, iba muy rápido y decidido a ganarle, mientras podía sentir como algo de mi sangre caía por la herida que tenía en el abdomen, cuanto más avanzaba hacia él, podría sentir como mi fuerza iba creciendo y mi determinación aumentaba, cuando lo tenía al alancease este se protegió con sus patas y alas, y aumente mi velocidad y me tire contra él, envistiéndolo con todo mi cuerpo, desbaratando su defensa y dejando expuesto, y le lance la mayor cantidad de golpes que pude, que fueron alrededor de seis, en lugares clave estómago, rostro, cuello, pecho, patas, todo esto sirvió y cuando deje de golpearlo pude verlo más débil, pero de la nada reacciono y me golpeo en la pierna haciendo que callera al suelo y comenzó a golpearme, usaba mis brazos y piernas como escudo pero no era suficiente, aun estaba recibiendo golpes y no sabía por cuánto duraría. Vi una oportunidad, entre uno de sus golpes, y acomode mis piernas y las use como una catapulta, enviando hacia atrás y haciendo que golpeara duramente el suelo.

Los dos nos comenzamos a levantar con lentitud del suelo, esto había durado mucho y estábamos muy lastimados, yo al igual que el estábamos sangrando, uno de los golpes que le di que habían hecho un herida importante. Apenas podía quedarme parado y ya sin muchas energías, coloque una de mis rodillas en el suelo, mientras aun lo observaba a él, ambos respirábamos pesadamente, sabíamos que esto no duraría más pero él estaba decidió a ganar esto como fuera.

-Enllel para, está muy lastimado para seguir-dijo Dashie, estando al lado mío sin que me diera cuenta

-lo se… pero él no se va a detener-dije para que Dashie se diera cuenta

-no importa, vamos hay que llevarte a un médico-dijo haciendo que me despreocupara

-¡crees que escapas tan fácil!- grito el grifo, levantando con las ultimas energía que le quedaban

Se lanzó contra nosotros, podía ver ira y desprecio en sus ojos, no sabía porque estaba tan molesto. Intente moverme pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía, toque con suavidad a Dashie, ya que no pude hacer otra cosa y cuando este se nos abalanzo, Dashie sin mirar atrás, golpeo al grifo con sus dos patas traseras directo en su pecho, y por la fuerza del golpe este se elevó varios metros en el aire y cayó al suelo, no parecía moverse y luego de unos segundo, levanto un poco su cabeza y dijo algo, nadie lo pudo escuchar aunque yo supe que dijo,-te estaré esperando para la revancha-, y cayó al suelo, seguramente inconsciente por la potencia del golpe que le había propinado Dashie.

-trata de pararte Enllel-dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie

-gracias… Dashie- dije con una sonrisa mientras algo de sangre salía de mi boca en una pequeña línea, y me desplome sobre Dashie, ya no tenía energías para poder caminar, y ella solo me sujetaba fuertemente

-descansa, te lo has merecido-dijo mientras me colocaba en el suelo, con mucha delicadeza

Pude mirar hacia un costado, el cuerpo del grifo, y me preguntaba porque actuaba de esa forma y de la nada pude escuchar muchas pisada, vi como la expresión de Dashie cambiaba y pude escuchar varias voces alrededor, una que sentía que se destacaba del resto, parecía un soldado que daba algunas órdenes a el resto, aunque no podía verlo porque no podía mover mi cabeza.

-soldados, traigan a algunos médicos, y arresten a aquel convicto-dijo dando ordenes

-¡necesitamos un medico aquí!-dijo Dashie llamando la atención

Cuando Dashie dijo esto, pude escuchar como alguien se me acercaba, me preguntaba si era el mismo que daba las órdenes.

-esto se ve mal, parece que ha perdido muchas sangre-dijo efectivamente el mismo que daba las órdenes a los demás

-por favor… ayúdalo papa-dije Dashie y pude escuchar que estaba preocupada

-"papa"- me sorprendí al escuchar esta palabra de parte de Dashie, nunca supe de sus padres, aunque tampoco le había preguntado sobre ellos, pero aun así era un sorpresa tenerlo justamente aqui.


End file.
